Dreams
by redsakura-chan
Summary: Musa has been having these strange dreams which is causing her to behave differently. She later meets a boy who seems to know her...causing Riven to get a little green MR parings!
1. A new Musa

Ok this id my first fic ever! The story is about how Musa has been having these strange dreams in which a boy waits for her. She seems to think that it has a deeper like some one is calling her. Well what happens when Riven finds out? What will he do? How can he save her from the boy… and herself? And who is this attractive young man that says he knows Musa? From where and how? And is Riven getting jealous of the guys closeness towards Musa? Only time will tell!

"**Nothing is all right….."**

It was a regular day in Alfea the winx girls were hanging out together talking about their already planned dates. Sky and Bloom would be going to the movies later at night while Stella and Brandon would go on a romantic date by the enchanted lake, Flora would be out with Helia all afternoon they were going to the forest to see the plants and Tecna and Timmy were going do some calculations that would take them late into the night. They still would not admit of their relationship but that didn't stop everyone from noticing their little winks and catching each others eyes.

Well this was a normal day for everyone. All the winx's girls seemed happy and in love that is except for Musa and Layla they were the only ones in the group who seemed not to have a guy.

Well that didn't seem to bother them much though Layla however knew that Musa had deep feelings for Riven but was too stubborn to admit it.

Ever since their return from Shadow Haunt she has been acting very strange. She has separated herself little by little from the group like she doesn't care.

At first she complained that she just had a big headache or felt really tired. But since everyone was in love no one noticed this except for Layla and Riven.

Riven truly loved Musa but was too shy to admit it. Either that or he was too stupid to know what he felt for her.

Well anyway as the girls were getting ready for their dates the boys had decided to stay with the girls before they all went on their dates…

Brandon "Stella you are going to love this spot I found"

"I can't wait babe!" Stella said as she smiled

Sky "Bloom you are going to love the movie that I picked it's a horror one"

"Really! It's not that scary... right?" she asked nervously

"No! Hahaha don't worry I'll be with you" he smiled

"Oh Helia I can't wait to see the flowers!" said Flora as she spoke with her guy

"Timmy you won't believe this new..." said Tecna as she and Timmy got into a really interesting discussion.

"Well I guess it's just you and me and mister moody" said Layla

For she had decided that all three of them should hang out together so that they wouldn't be left out of the fun.

Riven had agreed to it saying that he really didn't care and didn't feel like staying in his dorm today he was secretly wanting to spend time with Musa.

"Actually Layla I really don't feel like going out anywhere I'm just really tired today so…yeah bye..." said Musa as she quickly left without looking at Riven.

"I don't get it" said Layla "what's wrong with Musa?"

Riven just shrugged

"Well…I guess it's just you and me huh?"

Riven really didn't care so they just left

During the shopping at stores Layla couldn't help but wonder about Musa...what was wrong with her? Why is she acting so strange? Is it Riven?

Back at Alfea Musa sat on her bed

She was getting those headaches again

"Dame it... what's wrong with me!"

Lately strange things had been happening to Musa even for fairy standards.

She's been having these strange dreams...

Musa walks to her balcony

… In these dreams there is some one waiting for her...

Musa looks down at the ground deep in thought

… Some one is calling her name...

She starts to cry she can't hold it in

…this person keeps waiting for her he told her something in this dream that Musa can't

seem to get off her mind...

"What do you mean?" Musa whispers

… "I promise you Princess Musa that I will wait for you that I will wait for you forever… I have faith in you…" the boy says

For some reason Musa felt that she was suppose to free him… that he was waiting for her to set him free… that he was waiting for her… he was searching for her…

Ever since these dreams had occurred she felt alone…really alone. She didn't care for life or for friends…

"Hey Riven!" Layla yelled

He was lost in thought again

"Huh?"

"You want to go check on Musa?"

"…. Why should I care?"

"What do you mean!" Layla was angry

"… Whatever lets just go! I'm bored here" he was actually very anxious to go he had been worried about her.

It had taken them little to no time to get there for Riven was driving.

"Well ok lets go see from the garden I think she's there most of the time" said Layla

"Ok" said Riven

At the garden Musa was sitting on a chair covered with flowers and vines.

She was wearing a short blue skirt with dark jeans underneath and had a long sleeved dark blue colored shirt.

She was talking to Tune

"What's wrong Musa dear?"

"…nothing…" she said with a sigh

"That's not true!" she yelled angrily

"Everyone's been worried sick for you Musa! Even Riven"

"Wow could have fooled me!" she replied

"Listen Tune I really don't want to talk about it"

Suddenly Riven and Layla hear voices and decide to hide underneath a bush

"Please Musa"

"I said NOTHING is wrong with me! Got it? And why would I want to tell a stupid PIXIE for anyway?" she said angrily

"..Musa…I …I…" but Tune was already brought up with tears for Musa had smacked her out of the way.

"Musa! How dare you treat you pixie like that!" yelled Layla as she hurried to where Tune laid on the ground.

"Easy… I knew you guys were spying on me… and she was getting on my nerves" said Musa

"What's going on Musa has a witch taken over you body!" yelled Riven

"Oh look who's talking" said Musa

"Listen before both of you speak… I'm only saying this once…I don't ever want to speak to any of you ever again… I HATE ALL OF YOU! And I curse the day you where born!" said Musa

"Musa..." both Layla and Riven replied shocked

"Your… you're not the Musa I know..." said Riven

"Your right…I'm not…because she was an illusion she never existed…not to any of you…you will never know…anybody…"

"What are you saying!" yelled Riven

"I'm saying that you… that no one knows me! No one understands! You say I'm not me…but I am!... I've only woken up from a long dream…"

And with that she ran as far as she could

Hey this is my first fic and I would really appreciate reviews!

I need to know if you readers enjoyed it and if you think it's worth my time.

Critics, flames, whatever! Just review!


	2. Dreams

thanks to all the ppl who reviewed!

chichicutie24

sherry15

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons

Manga-Girly

harmonicgirl09

I really appreciate all the reviews and thank u guys cause they were all really nice and very supportive!

"**The shadow that haunts my dreams…"**

When Musa had stopped running she realized that she had no idea where she was going. More like where she could go there was no way she could go back to Alfea not after what she had said and done.

"Great! Now I'm stuck here!" she whined

"Whatever I guess I could go to magix…"

But just as she was about to leave a voice stopped her

"So I guess that's it huh? You think that you can just run away?"

When Musa turned to look she was startled

"Well?"

It was none other than Riven it seemed like he had gone after her

"What do you want" she hissed

"I want to know what going on with you!"

"What do you mean?" she replied uncaring

"I mean what where you talking about! Like waking up and then… all the other things"

When she didn't reply he knew that he should just stop and turn around. Maybe even head back and just give up on her but something inside him wouldn't give him that luxury maybe it was because seeing her like this… closed off and all alone hurt him… or maybe it was because he had feeling for her. But being the stubborn guy he is he took the first guess. After all she was … well she was her, he would think of his reason for helping her later for now he would act on instinct.

"Listen I know you probably don't want to talk but-" he was cut of by Musa who said

"Glad to know you're not as stupid as you look now… BYE!" with that she stormed off rubbing her now acing head.

It was bad enough that Riven had followed her but now having to deal with this seething pain in her skull she just couldn't take it.

Riven unfortunately wanted to know what was going on with her so he followed her.

And after 30mins of this she stopped only for Riven to bump into her.

Riven had been following her very closely incase she had tired to run off again but when Musa had stopped to turn around they realized how close they really were. And in Musa's opinion too close!

"What do you think you're doing?" replied Musa coldly trying to keep her cool even though inside her heart was thumping madly.

"What do you think? Following you till I get some answers!" Riven replied back his face cold but his eyes showed concern.

Her voice was low and she replied

"Well I suggest you look some where else cause you're wasting your time here"

And with that she turned to walk away her head was hanging low when a hand had grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She refused to face him she couldn't not after what she had said and done, she didn't want anyone's pity, anyone's concern. She hated that! People who acted like they cared or even worse people who felt pity for the helpless princess… she hated feeling weak.

She tugged harder at her hand yet Riven would not let go.

When Musa finally let herself look up at the man she had feelings for the man who had both took and crushed her heart she let out a small gasp.

Their eyes had caught each other and that's when Musa finally realized just how close they actually were.

His body towered over her small frame and because of how close they were and the fact that Riven still held Musa's arm this moment in time had come to look like a lover stance.

Musa had taken a step or two back when Riven's hold on her tightened.

He had no idea what had taken possession of him to act this way since he usually ignored her and acted very rude towards her after the whole Darcy incident. But here he was in font of this girl who made him want to do things to act all stupid in front of her. A strong desire had taken hold of him he wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to run his hands through her silky smooth hair to…

That's when he noticed how pale she really was and how thin she had gotten since the fight with Lord Darkar about 2 months ago, like she wasn't eating right, and her eyes… her eyes which usually looked alive and so full of life where now dull, dark and colder.

With his left hand that was free he reached up to touch her cheek and when his fingers touched her skin he realized just how cold her body was.

Then he whispered "what's wrong with you Musa?"

His eyes held concern as his hand cupped her face.

Musa's eyes had widened out at the remark and the way he was acting. Her heart was pounding and her head was throbbing she started to feel tears in her eyes

'What's wrong with me!' she mentally thought

'Riven just ask me what's wrong and I freak out! I'm supposed to hate him!'

Then a quite voice in the back of her head yelled

'But you can't hate him… for what purpose simply because he chose the witch over you? You can't control the emotions of another person Musa…'

She knew the voice was right but yet… she couldn't act like everything was OK… could she?

"What do you care?" she whispered

"I care lots… just tell me what's wrong why don't you talk to the girls?"

He was really thinking why not talk to him but he knew better than to ask that.

After all it was him who made her lose the trust she had in him… he was the one who allowed the witches to hurt her while she was alone and defenseless.

"I can't … they wouldn't understand… they wouldn't care… I hate them"

"Hate them? How can you hate your friends?"

"They're not my friends… they're fakes they only care about themselves"

"Well... you do need frie-" he was cut short by Musa

"I don't need anyone" and with that she roughly took Riven's hand from her face and released herself from his grip.

"They would all be just a distraction anyway"

"A distraction? From what?" Riven was really confused now Musa was usually the one to stick up for her friends and here she was calling them a bunch of pest a distraction… but from what?

"Its none of your concern…you wouldn't really care"

"Try me" replied Riven his cool mask his face and his eyes were determined

Together they walked towards Magix and soon enough found themselves in a nice quiet park.

"Well…" asked Riven who had followed Musa the entire way

Musa couldn't believe that she was actually going to trust or at least put some of her confidence in this guy who had done nothing but hurt her. Was she crazy or something? But right now she really didn't care… she needed someone to talk to and he seemed like the only one who wouldn't judge her, or think she was weird or something… he was the only one the only person who had actually tried to see what was wrong with her.

Sure the other girls tried but they had quickly gave up

Bloom was too busy 'discovering' who she really was or something,

Stella had gotten annoyed and quickly went on to talking about herself,

Flora was discovering the wonders of having a boyfriend,

Tecna was off telling every one that Musa would in time sooner or later open up and there was no need to put so much worry into it,

And Layla was always there but… she never really had time for her always busy dancing or hanging out with the pixies and she was a bit of a loner herself.

"Ok well I guess you can say this stared about a month ago…"

"What started?"

"These… dreams"

Riven was now really confused how could dreams explain what's been going on with her?

"Dreams?"

"Yeah…" she said sadly

"You see it's the same thing every night… in my dreams, I'm surrounded by the girls… we're in the beach… I think well anyway everyone is talking and they seems to be having a great time but I can't hear them…I mean I see their lips moving but no word come out"

She said calmly

"Are you scared?" he asked

"No I'm not scared or worried I'm calm in my dreams…well what happens is that everyone slowly starts to disappear and I'm left all alone… but that's when I see him…"

"Him" he asked?

"Yeah it's this boy… when the girls disappear so does everything else. And I'm surrounded by darkness…but that boy I see him standing there by a cherry blossom tree…waiting for me his arm is out stretch towards me…but I'm always consumed by the darkness so I can never go to him…but just as I'm disappearing he says 'I will find you Musa and we will be together again…even if you forget me or don't know its me… we will meet again…soon!' but then I always wake up"

Riven was very stunned at what he heard he didn't know why but something about that story about that dream…scared him it sent shivers up his spine. Who was this boy? And what does it mean? Is Musa going to fall into the hand of darkness like what happened to Bloom?

Riven took one good look at Musa and then reached up to grab her hand 'he wont take her' he told himself.

"Musa I promise I won't let him… I won't let anything happen to you…"

Musa's eyes widen and she felt tears in her eyes she tried to stop them but couldn't so she cried. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust Riven even if he was a jerk… he was a sweet jerk.

"Tell anyone I cried and I'll hurt you"

And with that Riven wrapped his arms around her and let her cry with a smile tugging at his lips. "I promise..."

Yay! Riven and Musa hugged! Lol well anyway thanks for the reviews ppl and keep them coming! In the next chapter we're gonna find out what's been up with Musa like why has she been acting weird so don't fret!

Ps. please review! If you do I tend to give fast updates! the next one might be coming in two days maybe ok so review! Domo- Arigato!


	3. Disappear

Thank you to all the people who have taken the time to review! It means a lot to me!

ArtMage

Car2nfreak

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons

1naomi

Harmonicprincess

Manga-Girly

chichicutie24

Thank you guys sooooo much! I really do appreciate your reviews! and as promised… here is my new chapter! Yay! And I hope that you guys will enjoy it and keep reviewing! Love ya guys lots! Thanks!

CHAPTER 3

"**Is any of this real? ...or not?"**

When Riven finally spoke Musa was leaning on a gate that showed a beautiful moon and the rest of the park everything looked small and couples could be seen holding hands and cuddling. Musa was to busy thinking about what had happened… about how she had opened up to Riven and confided in him he could easily hurt her now like last time but… deep down she knew he wouldn't …

'I must be crazy' she thought and made a face at the remark.

"Musa?" Riven asked

"What? Huh? What were you saying?"

Riven made a face he had thought she was paying attention

"I was saying why have you been acting different? Are these dreams the cause or something?"

He really wanted to know because he had thought maybe the darkness was taking over her but her answer was…

"I've changed because I'm weak" she said coldly

"Weak?" he had always thought her to be a strong tough fairy but weak?

She must be crazy or something she was no where near weak! She was… well she was Musa! Say something about her or her friends and she'd be sure to beat you up in no time. Every guy at red fountain knew not to mess with her.

"You're not weak! What gave you that idea!"

"If I want to save that boy in my dreams I have to become stronger! Having friends who only care about their boyfriends and their looks is taking me no where… if I wasn't weak then why does the darkness over take me in these dreams? I'm telling you I'm weak! I have to get stronger!"

Riven was very shocked at her sudden outburst when he realized something

"…wait a minute… you wanna save the guy!"

"Well of course!"

"But you don't know anything about him!... and they're just dreams!"

"Dreams that have occurred every night for the past month… that happen even when you close your eyes…when it's still light…" she suddenly turned very silent

"Musa?..."

Musa slowly started to close her eyes and fell into Riven's open arms

dream

(Music is playing and a boy is singing)

'Where am I?' Musa thought

She is surrounded by darkness and from far away a cherry blossom tree is seen it's in bloom and some flowers lay on the ground

She head towards it and the singing gets stronger so she hears the words

"This time this place….." -voice

"I miss you… I want you"-voice

"It's been too long…is it too late?"-voice

Musa tries to speak but no words come out so she walks faster and the voice gets stronger.

"Just one chance…one breath, just a kiss…"

Then the owner of the voice appeared

It was the little boy that Musa had seen time and time again in her dreams.

He appeared to be 12 had big spiked up black hair and his eyes were light blue. He held an empty expression yet his eyes looked so sad and full of pain. He wore a dark black long sleeved shirt with pants; his clothing appeared to be Chinese.

(He looked cute! Ok! )

Then the boy spoke again

"You know…." The boys expression darken

"You know… that I love you!... I've loved you all along" his voice seemed laced with sadness and hurt.

"….Musa…I miss you…" his face softens

"We've been so far away for much to long"

"Though I've been with you in your dreams" he said quietly

"I'm afraid you will stop… and I won't see you anymore…"

That's when Musa noticed that a tear had fallen from his eyes.

Then everything had started to fade and Musa was again overtaken by the darkness as it wrapped itself slowly around her body. She felt cold as it rubbed its clammy hands around her body… it felt so real she doubted if she was dreaming.

'Wait!' she thought out

'Please wait!'

"I will always wait for you Musa…I will never leave you…" he replied softly as he watched her be consumed by darkness

"Even if you love him…I won't leave you…so…don't leave me…ok?" and with that he slowly smiled and crooked his head to the side.

Musa open her mouth to scream only to find out that she couldn't… then she closed her eyes

end of dream

Riven who had carried Musa to a nearby bench in hopes that she would away soon was worried.

'Dam it I'm so stupid!' he mentally thought

'If I hadn't…well if I hadn't screamed at her or something…' he was very lost and confused exactly what had happened to her? She was talking about how they weren't normal dreams when-

"Where am I? Musa whispered

"Musa!... Musa?" Riven replied but it was futile for he had discovered that she was still sleeping.

Seconds later she said

"Wait!"

"Please wait!"

"…Musa" Riven whispered he was very worried

'Is she having a nightmare? What should I do? Maybe wake her up?'

Instead he opt to take hold of her hand which he squeezed tightly for support.

Minutes later

"…Riven?" Musa was had awoken

He quickly released her hand and helped her up

"Musa! Your awake… you ok?"

"Yeah…" she seemed to be deep in thought

"What's wrong?"

"…why the heck do you care? Why are you being nice!" she snapped

"You practically fainted and you expect me not to care?" he mused he expected her to snap sooner or later yet he had hoped she would have forgiven him already…but he knew it wasn't that easy to gain someone's trust.

"Musa I-"

"shut up!" she screamed clutching her head the pain was coming back but full force and it wasn't something that she could ignore.

"Musa…why wont you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I HATE YOU!" she screamed

She turned to run but was caught by Riven who grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him into a deep hug. His powerful strong arms wrapped around her small waist and his right hand resting on her upper back pulled her deeper in.

He had no clue what he was thinking but he knew that it had felt right… like this was what he should do… he didn't care what she might say or do.

Musa's face turned red and she could hear her heart beating at a rapid pace she thought that her heart might burst out of her chest if Riven held her any longer…

And though Musa struggled Riven would not budge he wouldn't let her leave…not until he knew she was ok.

"What do you want? Why can't you just let me hate you! What do you want from me!" she screamed and half cried

'I want you' Riven thought but after a moment replied

"I need to know that your ok Musa…I need to know…." He chose his words carefully

"I need to know that you'll be safe…"

Her eyes widen for a moment before she replied

"I don't believe you…" she hadn't notice the hurt look on his face and the fact that her headache was leaving.

"You don't have to…" he replied

As he slowly let his grip on her loosen…

(Music starts)

-There's a pain that sleeps inside-

"Riven… there's something I need to tell you…"

-It sleeps with just one eye-

"It's about what happened when I …when I fainted"

She had chose to trust him

-And awakens the moment that you leave-

Musa has a flash back to the boy 'I love you!'… 'But you love him…'

"Yeah?" he asked as they sat on the bench

-Though I try to look away the pain it still remains-

"Well it was him…the boy…he spoke to me"

-Only leaving when you're next to me-

"…tell me what happened" Riven's face was stone hard serious his voice was angry but his eyes showed concern as Musa told him of the encounter.

-Do you know that every time you're near-

"He told me that he loved me" and as she said that a tear slid down her eye

-every body else seems far away-

Riven grabbed Musa's hand and squeezed it in a comforting way that made both their hearts seem to flutter.

-So can you come and make them disappear-

"Musa…I"

"Thank you Riven" she smiled with tears in her eyes

"…yeah… you don't have to thank me"

-Make them disappear and we can stay-

"Yeah I do…my headache is gone" she said smiling her eyes all watery

Riven just smirked his most famous smirk

-So I stand here look around distracted by the sounds-

Musa got up to stretch and ran all the way to the gate and started to lean on it again looking down at all the people walking below.

-Of everyone and everything I see-

Riven secretly smiled at Musa this was the girl that made him feel alive the girl that made his heart jump and blood rush.

She could be so innocent sometimes and other times be so serious.

-And I search through every face-

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as he went to go join her.

"I'm… searching" she said quietly

Riven's eyes widen slowly

-Without a single trace of the person-

"Searching?" he asked

"Yeah… but I can never seem to find him" she said sadly

-The person that I need-

"He looked so sad and hurt…I want to find him" she said

"…but…Musa what if he hurts you! How am I suppose to help you!" he said both angry and hurt for some unknown reason

-Do you know that every time you're near everybody else seems far away-

"Help me?" she asked

"I won't let that guy hurt you Musa…" he said

-So can you come and make them disappear-

"…um…thanks" she smiled though she thought that she didn't need his help she didn't feel like arguing now… she would enjoy the 'nice' Riven for now

-Make them disappear and we can stay-

"So when can I expect to see the old Riven back?" she asked him suspiciously

"Huh?" he asked

"Well I don't really expect you to stay this way tomorrow" she replied

"Oh…" he was a little hurt but at the same time relieved that they were on speaking terms

-Can you make them disappear?-

"well I guess I don't have to change back… for you" he said then when he realized what he had just said out loud his face flushed he turned to look at Musa only to find that she was lost in thought again looking at everything and everyone below.

"Huh? Did ya say something?" she asked sounding distant

"…no… nothing important"

"…oh…ok" she replied as they started getting ready to go to Alfea Musa lost in thought on the boy in her dreams while Riven thought of what had happened between them just a while ago trying to figure out these new foreign emotions welling up inside him.

"Am I? Am I in…lov-" then he quickly stopped himself

'She is only a friend! Musa is just a…just a friend" he thought sadly as they went on their way.

Well? What do you guys think? Was it good? Should I redo it? Isn't cute how Riven can't figure out his feelings for Musa! Just wait till the next chapter! (Smiles evilly)

Please review! Comments, questions and ideas are welcome! So don't be shy!

Next chapter will be very soon depending on how much ppl review! Sooooo….Review!

Domo-Arigato!

OH AND HERE IS THE SONG THAT I WAS LISTENING TO WHILE I WROTE THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER! 

It's by Hoobastank

**12. Disappear - (5:07)**  
There's a pain that sleeps inside  
it sleeps with just one eye  
and awakens the moment that you're near  
though I try to look away  
the pain it still remains  
only leaving when you're next to me

Do you know that everytime you're near  
everybody else seems far away  
so can you come and make them disappear  
make them disappear and we can stay

So I stand and look around  
distracted by the sounds  
of everyone and everything I see  
and I search through every face  
without a single trace of the person  
the person that I need

Do you know that everytime you're near  
everybody else seems far away  
so can you come and make them disappear  
make them disappear and we can stay

Can you make them disappear?  
make them disappear

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
it sleeps with just one eye  
and awakens the moment that you're near  
and I search through every face  
without a single trace of the person  
the person that I need

Do you know that everytime you're near  
everybody else seems far away  
so can you come and make them disappear  
make them disappear and we can stay


	4. The boy of her dreams

Disclaimer: nope sorry I don't own winx club! If I did well….Musa and Riven would be the center of attention! Yay! Lol

Thank you to all those that took the time to review! Its all thanks to you guys that this chapter has been posted so early! (Presses 'applause' button) yay! Thank you for all your thoughts and comments on my chapters!

chichicutie24

Chibi Horsewoman

harmonicgirl09

ArtMage

Manga-Girly

Kira222

Musarox

Flamin'Glory

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short but it's like midnight and I started at 10.pm so I'm really tired anyway….thanks for taking the time to read my story!

-Chapter 4-

"**I find myself dreaming of you…"**

Musa had arrived safely back to Alfea with of course Riven who seemed to be deep in thought. Their walk back was very…quiet.

"Thanks again Riven"

Musa replied as she quickly went past the main entrance gate, on the other side the other winx's girls with the exception of Layla could be seen saying their farewells to their boyfriends.

Musa didn't even stop to chat with then which made some of the girls worried.

"Musa?" asked Bloom

"Oh who cares! She's just acting for the attention!" replied Stella

This in turn earned her a lot of glares and angry comments

"What!" was her only reply

Riven however simply stared at Musa's retreating figure with a sad expression in his eyes which every one noticed as he averted his eyes else were.

"Well! What was that!" Stella practically yelled

"I knew you liked her!" she said again just as loud

"Huh? What are you talking about!" said Riven as he felt his face become strangely warm 'this is weird' he thought as his heart began to pound fast

"Sure! Fine don't want to talk about it now? Ok then! But you'll have to come out sooner of later!" she said

"Stella!" screamed Bloom along with the rest of the girls

"Could ya give it a rest? For today at least!" replied Bloom

"What! I was only trying to help!" she said defiantly

"… um…what's everyone talking about?" asked a very confused Riven

"Nothing man…you know…it's just…uh…girl talk" replied Brandon

"Well see you girls later! It's getting late!" yelled Sky

"Ok!" replied the rest of the girls as they went off to their rooms

"Ok…whatever" replied a tired Riven as they got on their bikes and left towards red fountain '_I guess everyone's just acting all stupid again_'

'_Poor Riven_' thought the rest of the guys fighting a laugh all the way back.

-----later in the Musa's room------

The girls had come to check on Musa only to find that she had already gone to bed. Layla was not on speaking terms with her after what had happened with Tune, and as she told the girls of what Musa had done earlier they were very shocked at what was told.

"What? ….I don't understand! How could Musa do something like that?" asked Bloom as she watched Tune sleeping soundly on Layla's bed she looked very beat up her outfit was in rags and her hair was very messed up.

"I don't know I thought she has been acting weird recently but when I saw her hit Tune that was the last straw! Tune was only trying to help her!" replied a very angry Layla

"Well maybe Musa is sick?" asked a concerned Flora

"I highly doubt it…it does seem strange however maybe a jinx spell?" replied Tecna

"No way! Jinx spells can't make a person act violent unwillingly!" replied Stella

"Maybe say mean things… but that's it!" replied Stella

"Yeah! Stella's right! Anyway Flora and I would have noticed with this new anti-spell caster" replied Bloom

"Yeah! It makes the owner aware of jinx, curses, any type of spell that has been cast nearby" replied Flora

"Well whatever it is all I know is that I won't allow Musa to take her issues with other people or pixies!" replied Layla

And with that everyone said their goodnights and went to bed, ready and eager for some rest and maybe some sweet dreams about certain Red Fountain boys.

Musa however was sucked again into the strange world that is her dreams…another night of endless dreaming…another night her fate was sealed…another night she was taken by darkness…but maybe she thought… '_Maybe…maybe it will all be worth it…if I can just see him again…then…that's all I need! I just need to see him!'_ and with that she drifted farther into her dreams…

----------Musa's Dream------------

Musa was by the beach along with the other winx girls, they all seem to be having a great time laughing and taking pictures…everyone except Musa…

'_I can't hear them…' _She thought

'_What does it matter? I don't want to talk to them…I hate them'_ she thought her face emotionless and her eyes dark

She kept staring at the ocean as everyone slowly faded and so did the setting around her.

She was now floating around wearing a black long sleeved shirt that revealed her bare shoulders and a long black skirt that was open at the sides showing her legs but just barley. As she floated along she spotted a cherry blossom tree and slowly made her way towards it.

She softly landed on the grass as she looked around she spotted a necklace that was the shape of a crescent moon. It was gold and had been beautifully decorated with strange patterns all lined in golden ink.

"What's this?" she asked as she grabbed the locket with her right hand

Then she realized that she could speak

"Huh? I can hear my voice!" she asked to no one in particular

The place seemed deserted except for her and that both bothered and worried her.

Then all of a sudden the grass around her bloomed and music was heard in the far distance. Then a voice was heard from above the tree in one of its branches…

"Musa you came back!" smiled the young boy

"…hello…" she replied very startled at the young boy's sudden appearance

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you…I was lost in thought" replied the boy as he jumped off.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that…I just didn't think you'd be waiting for me…" she replied

"Oh it's ok! Don't worry!" he replied his light blue eyes sparked with joy

"…I knew you'd come back!"

"How?" she asked

"Because I know you and I trust you with my life" he replied sincerely

"…why would you do something like that?" she asked quietly

"Because…that what you do when you love somebody…you trust them…you love them" he said as he went to sit by the trees trunk.

"But you don't know me! How can you trust someone you don't know?" said a very angry Musa.

"I do know you Musa…and I love you…you just don't remember me…" he said sadly looking into her eyes

"…who are you?" she asked very confused as she walked closer to the boy.

"I am…my name is…Damien" he replied

"…Damien?" she said slowly as she stopped and thought for a moment how the name seemed familiar… _'But why?'_

"Well…how do you know me?" she asked

"I've known you for a long time…but…"he stopped and looked around as if searching for someone or…something

"…Musa…" he said suddenly his eyes wide with fear

"It's not safe to talk now…but I want you to know that I have always loved you…and I always will…" he quickly whispered

"I'm not sorry for what I did earlier…I meant what I said…and yet it hurts…it hurts to know…you love him…but …" his eyes were downcast as he stared down at the fallen cherry blossoms not once daring to look up at Musa

"Musa…you…you must wake up now! …the darkness… it grows…but how?" he asked more himself than her.

"Wait a minute! Tell me what's going on! Let me help you!" yelled Musa as she tried to grab hold of Damien's shoulders but it was no use for he had slowly started to fade away

She reached out for him but her fingers just went passed him like if he was not there…

"Please! Don't leave me alone!" she whispered clutching the golden locket to her heart as she fell to the floor… '_I'm so scared right now…but why' _she thought

"I will never leave you…" he whispered as he placed his near invisible hand on her cheek

"You may not remember me…but I remember you Musa…I will never forget you…" he smiled but his eyes held great pain and sadness

"…I'm sorry I forgot you…but I promise I will find you! And I'll save you!" she cried out

"…I know you will…" and with that he disappeared and a tear slid down her cheek.

All that was left was the golden necklace as the darkness consumed everything in sight…

----------end of dream----------------

Musa woke up all covered in sweat and gasping for breath all the winx girls were wide awake now and looking at Musa.

"What's with all the noise Musa! Can't a girl get some beauty sleep!" yelled Stella

"Stella!" yelled bloom and the other winx girls

"Anyway…Musa are you all right?" asked a concerned Flora

"Yes it seems like you had a nightmare" replied Tecna

"…Leave me alone" said Musa and with that she left them

"I told you something is wrong with her" said Layla

"Yeah…maybe we should start figuring out what" said Bloom

"Yeah!" agreed the girls

--------------outside---------------------

Musa was clutching her head it had started to hurt again…

"Great! Dam headaches!" she said

She was starting to get these strange visions again it was always so weird and blurry all she could see and hear were people yelling or children yelling. She could never understand what it all meant so she would give it time to pass.

'_Someone get her…doctor what does it mean? ...is she wilting? ...no!... Blooming!' _

More of these thoughts and images where going on inside her head so she just closed her eyes in hopes of it all leaving and tired to focused on her dream and the boy called Damien…

-----------next day----------------

Musa had gotten up early to take a walk around Alfea in hopes of not having to discuss with her room mates about last nights current of events.

While at Red Fountain the Heroes were taking part in welcoming a group of exchanged students who would be in the same year as Riven and the other guys.

Musa had gotten up to the tower and started to play some music…

The group of teenagers all introduced themselves in total there was about 20…

"Well I guess I better get ready for class" Musa muttered as she got up and walked towards her room…

"We should show these guys around!" said an excited Sky

"Sure it will be great" said Brandon

"We can take them to Alfea later" said Timmy

"Hey guess what!" yelled a freaked out Stella as Musa entered the room

"What?" asked the other girls

"Hey so what's your name?" Helia asked a new student that was near by….

"Well I got a call from Brandon and he told me that some new students were coming to their school!" yelled Stella

"Oh that's great!" said Flora

The new Hero in training smiled

"Well my name is…"

"So when are they going to show then Alfea?" asked Bloom

As Musa took a seat in the corner

"Oh later today!" smiled Stella

"Great!" yelled the girls except Musa who wasn't really paying attention

"My name is Damien" said the new student

"Well you're going to love it here! Damien" said sky

"Wait till you see Alfea! That's the girl's school" said Timmy

"I can hardly wait…" said Damien as he looked at Riven he had a smile on his face but in his mind… _'Musa is MINE! And I won't give her up…not to you…not with out a fight…'_

"So Damien…" Riven started….

------------------------------------------------------

Hey thanks again to all those who reviewed! And don't worry I've paid attention to all your comments and I just have to say…DON'T WORRY! It's going to turn out great! Just because Musa is acting mean to Riven doesn't mean that I'm evil (lol)

What I really mean is that everything happens for a reason and in the end everything will have been worth it!

But if you guys like those stories where the girl cries for the guy, or when the guy seems to have more power over the girl, or simply anything that makes Musa look weak, pathetic, begging/crying for Riven to be with her then…I'm sorry but you're reading the WRONG story. --

What I say is that even Riven has to suffer sometimes. Lol

Comments, ideas, anything! Is totally welcomed! I'm open to any and all ideas and comments.

Thank you for your time!


	5. Broken

**THANKYOU** again to all those that reviewed! And I'm soooo sorry that this was such a long update! It was the finals and my birthday to top it all off! But I would like to thank those that reviewed and -**harmonicgirl09-**

Especially! Since she helped me get up and start writing : )

**Thanks too all those that reviewed and I give you all awards! Yay!**

Tinkielover a.k.a. KP **special thanks**

Kira222 **sweet review**

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons **sweet review- special thanks**

Magicianprincess **sweet review**

chichicutie24 **great question!**

Harmonicprincess **sweet review**

JamiliaTheMRFan **special thanks**

Manga-Girly **sweet review**

Sometimes I'm an angel but don't get on my bad side **Great question -special thanks**

Wolfheart Dragonwing **sweet review**

DEATHROCKER **great questions/advice - special thanks**

harmonicgirl09 **special thanks**

**(Pulls up a flyer with the word 'applaud' written on it) **

Thanks again and please remember to review!

**-Chapter 5-**

"**I wait…and stand here alone…thinking of ways to return to you"**

"So Damien… how do you like Red Fountain so far?" asked Riven

"…well I'm really enjoying myself!" he replied with a fake smile as he laughed

"Hey that's great!" replied Sky "just wait until we hit Alfea!" he said

"Yeah the girls there are HOT!" replied Brandon in a joking manner

"My girl friend Stella she's a real match maker, she could hook you up with some girls there" he said

"Yeah that would be perfect since the annual 'Sweet Heart Ball' is just around the corner" said Sky

The professors from Red Fountain watched with approving eyes as they saw all 20 transfer students being welcomed to the school. Many had made quick friendships and welcomed accordingly while others talked about their girlfriends and the new ball that was coming up.

Yes the professors were very proud of their boys they new how to handle things that came their way, they took their teachings to heart, and at times like this they knew how to welcome complete strangers into their school which was to many more like a family.

Damien was watching all the commotion that went around him, though his face was empty his eyes were cold and grey. No one took notice after a while that is until he was directly asked a question…

"Damien? Hello? You ok man?" asked Sky

"…huh? Oh! Sorry…I was just…deep in thought" he replied with a smile and a pat behind his head.

"Oh it's ok! It's just for a moment we thought you felt bad…" replied Brandon

"Hahaha why would you guys think that?" he asked

"Uh no reason I guess…" Timmy replied _'…though for a second I could have sworn I saw a deep sadness…maybe it's just my imagination…yeah…'_ he quietly thought to himself.

"So Damien…how about it? Let's go find you someone for the ball!" replied Brandon

"…um no offense but I already have someone…" he said

"Really! Well does she go to Alfea?" asked Timmy

"Well…yeah she does…" he replied looking at Riven

"Well what's her name?" asked Riven unaware of the pure hatred in Damien's eyes

"We're going to be late for our classes and why are you all acting so nosy? It's his personal life! And if he wants help getting a date he'll ask you guys" Helia interrupted he was getting pretty tired with all the guys talks on 'hot' girls. The new kid had barley even gotten here and they we're already on the subject of 'hooking him up'. '_I mean don't they think about anything else' _he wondered.

"Oh sorry bro" said Sky

"Yeah we didn't mean intrude on your personal life man" said Brandon to Damien

"Oh it was no problem!" said Damien with a pat on his back

"Anyway if you guys don't mind my askin… when ARE we going to go to Alfea?" he asked curiously.

"Well this afternoon actually I told my girl friend Stella that we would go later on in the evening" he said

"Oh…that sounds great! ...I can't wait…" said Damien though sounding excited his eyes held great sadness.

"Well then standing here isn't going to make the classes go any faster…lets go" said Riven

-----------------Back at Alfea---------------------

Musa had left early from class after getting into another argument with Layla her Charmix Partner.

"What ever…I don't need her…I don't need them…." said Musa as she stared out into the forest from her view at the top of the roof.

'_Something feels different…like I'm missing something…part of myself…but why now?'_ She quietly thought to herself.

"Where'd you go?" she said as she looked down at some Alfea Students leaving the school

"I miss you so…" she said as she quietly closed her eyes

"Seems like it's been forever…" she started to have visions again

"That you've been gone..." her thought now over powered her _'Princess Musa! ...hello! I got you a present…I love you…don't forget…I promise!' _

Musa slowly started to cry she didn't know why but she just did…she felt so alone…

"Dam it! I'm so weak! I cry for nothing now!"

'_Please come back home…'_

"What was that!" she asked as she got up from her position and whipped her eyes clean

'_That voice sounded so…familiar…weird' _she thought

As she slowly lowered her head

'_But why? …why does it hurt? …I don't understand! ... and these images…are they…are they…memories?' _she thought silently clutching her aching heart.

---------Alfea in the afternoon--------

The day had passed very slowly today unfortunately for Damien who was very eager to get to Alfea. Riven was just as eager, he wanted to talk to Musa and ask her if she was ok… _'But why should I care?' _He thought…_ 'Because you may have deep feeling for her!'_ a loud voice replied in his mind _'…no I don't! She only a friend…that's it'_

'_Sure keep telling yourself that! And on a side note…don't have mental arguments with yourself! What do you want? For people to think your weird!'_ his mind retorted back.

"Well here we are!" replied Sky as he landed the jet safely to the ground.

"Great! I can't wait to see the place!" replied Damien with a fake smile plastered on his face _'idiots! The sooner I get to Musa the sooner I can kill them all…' _he thought evilly

"Well I guess we all know where Riven's headed off for!" replied Brandon as Riven hurriedly walked past them and into Alfea in search of a very special Fairy.

"You see…" replied Brandon as he saw Damien's puzzled look

"He has this big crush on a girl named Musa…" but Damien wasn't paying attention though he looked very attentive his mind was else where…

'_Soon enough…I'm coming back to you Musa…' _an evil smirk was formed…

-----------At the garden-----------

Musa was sitting in a wooden bench at the center of the garden where flowers of a variety could be seen at full bloom. She was writing on her music journal while trying to make sense of her dreams and her now ever present visions.

(music starts)

Riven sees Musa writing on her journal furiously and he smiled quietly to himself she looked so adorable and innocent…like an angel from above…

-**I wanted you to know**-

'_Musa'_

Riven was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a pair of dark blue eyes watching him from behind a corner…

-**that I love the way you laugh**-

He remember the way she use to be before any of this happened…she was always so happy and outgoing with her friends…but now…she was different…she seemed more depressed and 'deep in thought' as she liked to call it…

Not to mention those headaches she regularly received.

-**I want to hold you high and steal your pain away**-

He hated the fact that she was in pain…that he couldn't help her… _'But…there has to be a way for me to help her…'_ he didn't know why he cared so much and for now it didn't concern him much.

-**Keep your photograph**-

Riven slowly walked towards Musa _'ok…ok… Just ask her how her day was…and pray she doesn't kill you for being nosy…' _he thought determination showing in his face.

-**And I know it serves me well**-

'_Musa…I've finally found you…'_ thought Damien with an evil smirk

'_Now…to make you remember…what you've tried to forget…'_

He said as he held a photograph of two young boys one with black hair the other with white blond hair, they both surrounded a young little girl with black pony tails…they looked happy…but their eyes told another story…

-**I want to hold you high and steal your pain away**-

'_The darkness…Musa! …please wake up! …it hurts…my heart! …why did you go? ...'_

Musa's head was filled with terrifying images and the voices seemed to become stronger with every passing moment… _'What does it all mean!' _she thought as she clutched her head in pain

-**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**-

'_My heart! It hurts so much! What's going on…is it you Damien? Are you hurting too?'_ thought Musa as her headache slowly stopped and she was left clutching her chest as she stood up to leave.

-**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**-

"Musa!" yelled Riven as he approached her

"Are you ok? You don't look so well…" he said as he looked at her face

"Riven…he's hurting…I feel him…" said Musa quietly still clutching her chest and bowing her head down

-**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**-

"Musa what's going on?" he asked his face hard

"…he's hurting…but…" said Musa as tears formed in her eyes

'_Ah! I'm crying again! I'm such a baby! What's wrong with me? Why can't I just stop!'_ she thought angrily as she turned away from Riven to leave

-**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**-

"Musa! Tell me what's wrong! Let me help you!" he yelled

"…I don't need your help!" she yelled

'_What I need is to see him again…' _she thought sadly as her eyes slowly closed and her body went limp

-**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**-

'_Where am I?'_ she thought

'_The cherry blossom tree!'_ she yelled in her mind as she spotted the tree with pink flowers. She was again wearing a black long sleeved shirt that revealed her bare shoulders and a long black skirt that was open at the sides.

"Musa you came back!" yelled the little boy as he jumped off from his tree.

-**I wanna hold you high**-

"Of course I came back!" she replied as she walked toward him to sit against the trees trunk.

-**You steal my pain away**-

"…are you ok?" asked the young Damien

"Hm? Yeah? What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked

"…um…no reason" he said as he patted his head and smiled

- **There's so much left to learn**-

"…your lying" said Musa as she stared at the young boy

"Well I guess you haven't forgotten me completely then huh?" said the boy as he smiled brightly

"I guess so" said Musa as she returned the smile

-**And no one left to fight**-

"Musa…you're in danger…" said the boy as he looked away from her his smile fading

"…what do you mean?" she asked slowly as a frown appeared in her face

"I …I don't really know…but…though you defeated the darkness…its not gone…not completely…I don't know why…but I think that it could be… me…" he said sadly a tear escaping his eyes.

-**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**-

"Damien… don't worry it's not coming from you! I know it! And I won't let anything happen to you either! I promised didn't I?" she replied as she hugged him

"…Musa…how do you know that its not me?" he said silently crying

"Because…I just do…" she said looking straight into his light blue eyes

"Thank you…" he whispered

-**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**-

"Shh its ok…everything will be ok…" she whispered soothingly as the darkness grew around them…

-**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**-

"I won't let anything hurt you…" she said as her hold on him tighten

The darkness was very close…

-**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**-

"I know you won't" he whispered as he held her tighter

"…but I'm so…afraid…" he said

"Don't be…I'm with you…your not alone anymore…" she said closing her eyes as the darkness slowly swallowed them

-**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**-

"Don't be afraid! I'm right here! I will always be here…for you" she yelled

"…ok…I trust you…" he said as he closed his eyes the darkness now completely engulfed them _'I can't breath!'_ thought Musa as she held Damien tighter towards her body. _'I won't leave you! Not again…' _she thought

- **Cause I'm broken when I'm open**-

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them and when Musa opened her eyes she saw that she was able to breathe again and that the young Damien was looking straight at her with a bright smile on his face.

-**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**-

"Damien what's going on?" she asked

"Musa! Thank you…I remember now…" he said as the light grew

-**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**-

"The pain…the emptiness…its gone…I remember who I really am…" he yelled out loud laughing

"Remember who you are? What are you talking about?" she yelled her eyes we're very bright _'this is so strange! I feel…so happy…full of life…of light…is this Damien's power?'_ she asked herself as she suddenly watch the cheery blossom tree's flowers turn from black, to pink, to white...

-**And I don't feel light when you're gone away**-

"Musa! Now it's my turn to protect you! Don't be fooled by the darkness…the light will always be there to guide you! ...Where darkness lies so does the light!" he yelled as the light got stronger

"Here…" he gave her the crescent shaped necklace

"This will help me find you…" he whispered to her

"Damien…." She whispered as she awoke

(Music ends)

"Ah! My head hurts!" she yelled

"Musa! Your ok! You had me worried" said Riven

When she opened her eyes she found herself in Riven's arms it seemed like he had caught her. She quickly let herself loose from his arms and stood up.

"Sorry about that…are you ok though you were sorta yelling and stuff" he asked _'which is pretty weird since this has happened on more than one occasion…and did she yell out Damien just now? …nah… must be imagining things'_ he thought to himself unaware that Musa was not really paying him any attention

"Huh? MUSA! Hello! Were are you going?" he asked as he realized she was leaving.

"Huh? Oh sorry! I just remember that I have to go practice for this rehearsal thing I got for the Sweet Hearts Ball! I'll see ya later!" she replied she felt really happy for some reason this action didn't go unnoticed however by Riven.

'_Ok that's weird! Did Musa just Smile? And she didn't say one mean thing to me! Dude she must be feeling sick or something?' _he thought until he suddenly remembered why he was looking for her

"Man I forgot to see if she was going with anyone to that stupid ball!" he silently cursed _'so what it's not like she would want to go with you! Anyway why DO I want to ask her! It's not like I'm interested! …no! We would just be going as…friends! Yeah…' _he thought for some reason unknown to him he was disappointed

As Musa continued walking in her hand she held a crescent shaped necklace "…Damien….thank you…" she quietly said as she continued walking hold the locket to her heart. _'This will help him find me? He will save me…but from what?'_ she thought

The older Damien watched his eyes fixed on what Musa was holding _'my brothers necklace! But how? I killed him! …no matter things are about to get very…interesting…'_ he thought as he stepped out of the shadows to introduce himself to the unsuspecting fairy.

"Hello…Musa…" he replied as he approached her

Musa who until then had been admiring the locket looked up and stopped dead in her tracks in disbelief.

"Damien! …but how?" she said

'_So she knows him…good! This will be much quicker now…' _he thought

"Well Musa… good to know that you haven't forgotten me so quickly!" he said

"But how did you? When did you?" she asked still very confused

"I'll answer you questions later but for now…have you heard of the Sweet Heart Ball?"

He asked as he walked up to her slowly with a smile on his face _'I've finally found you Musa! …'_ he thought with a laugh…a sad laugh…

----------------------------------------------------------

Well thank you again for all the reviews! And I'm totally sorry that this was such wait for an update! I don't know when the other one will be because I have to plan for my Birthday Party now! So I ask all of you to please be patient! And thanks again to all my faithful readers! I love ya guys!

I used two songs the first one is by fort Miners called 'Where'd you go?'

Oh and here is the song that was used as the second one….

**By: Seether and Amy lee**

**Broken**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away


	6. Reality and Illusion

RedSakurabell is BACK: )

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I took long to update: (

But I wan to thank everyone that took the time to review! Thanks a lot you guys! You're all very sweet! (Cries) lol well thanks again and please don't forget to review so that I can quickly update!

**chichicutie24**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons**

**magicianprincess**

**JamiliaTheMRFan**

**ArtMage**

**Rebelde08**

**Manga-Girly**

**DEATHROCKER**

**Chibi Horsewoman**

**sometimes I'm an angel but don't get on my bad side**

**Kira222**

**White Rainie Jeweltine **- (hugs) lol-

**hatori's1 &only**

**LilLadyG**

**Oh and I'd like to give a special thanks to Chibi Horsewoman for her review! I found it very interesting! **

Damien means Pure and innocent! She looked it up and wrote it down!-

So I'd like to especially thank her because…well you'll all find out soon…or maybe later? (evil laugh)

And thanks again for the suggestion! I'll do it next time : )

Well thanks again for all your reviews! And now….on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

"**Shatter dreams and lost memories"**

"Hello…Musa…" he replied as he approached her

Musa who until then had been admiring the locket looked up and stopped dead in her tracks in disbelief.

"Damien! …but how?" she said

'_So she knows him…good! This will be much quicker now…' _he thought

"Well Musa… good to know that you haven't forgotten me so quickly!" he said

"But how did you? When did you?" she asked still very confused

"I'll answer you questions later but for now…have you heard of the Sweet Heart Ball?"

He asked as he walked up to her slowly with a smile on his face _'I've finally found you Musa! …'_ he thought with a laugh…a sad laugh…

………………………………………………………………..

Damien was wearing a black shirt, baggy blue jeans and some black sneakers. His hair was spiked up black and he wore a pair of dark blue goggles at the top of his head but there was something strangely different about this Damien thought Musa '_his eyes…they're dark blue…almost black…but didn't he have light blue eyes?'_ she silently thought

"Ummm…." Musa was still baffled by Damien's sudden appearance

"Yeah I heard of it but…but how did you get here!" she suddenly yelled

'_I mean I'm glad to see him and all but how DID he get here!' _she asked herself

"Hahaha sorry about that…well I guess you can say that I just did" he replied with a smile

"I decided to head for Alfea and check up on you…see how things are going…and I sorta ended up signing up for Red Fountain along the way…its been a long time!" he replied

"Long time? It's only been 5 min…" she said her face showing clear confusion

"What are you talking about Musa? It's been almost 13years!" he replied with equal confusion though his eyes showed sadness

"13 years!" she asked _'I don't remember ever knowing him other than in the dreams…but maybe I did forget…but from where does he know me?'_ she thought for a moment in silence.

Damien stared at her for a while until he spoke up "well I guess you have forgotten…I couldn't blame you though …" he replied as his eyes drifted away from her

"I'm sorry…but I really don't remember …" she replied as she held her head down

"No, no! Its ok I understand…really…" he replied as he turned away with his back facing her

'_This is taking to long! Why can't I just hurt her now! …stupid boy is in my way…' _he thought angrily

'_Let's see…what would Damien do…more precisely what would the THIS Damien do? It's not as if she knows…well not now at least…' _he thought evilly with a smirk playing at his lips and his eyes as cold as ice

"Well I actually came here for a reason" he replied as he turned back to her with his fake smileand warm eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were being escorted to the ball" he started business like

"Um no actually…" she replied absent mindedly

"Well that's good because... I wanted to see if you would go with me…" he replied looking deep into her eyes

"So we could catch up…" he finished quickly with a smirk

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…um yeah I'd love to go with you" she replied as she gave him a warm smile that made Damien's heart beat faster and his face turn red _'where the heck did THAT come from!' _he asked himself mentally as he placed his right hand over beating heart

"And Damien…I'm sorry again…even in my dreams I forget…" she replied as she slowly walked away from him "I'll see ya later! Till then! See ya!" she yelled out.

"Dreams?" whispered Damien as she walked away

'_I guess he doesn't remember the dreams…weird that I can though…does this mean that he really is free like he told me? but for some reason I can't shake off the feeling that he's not the same person from my dreams…he's different…but then… why do I feel as if I know him too…'_ she thought as she walked to her bedroom

"I think too much! Of course he's the same guy! I mean…oh forget it! I don't have a clue what I'm talking about" she said as she quickly dismissed the thought.

Mean while Damien was left alone with his thoughts to himself _'well I guess that didn't go as planned…but it's a start…soon though…'_ he thought as he took the old photograph from his front pocket.

On closer inspection of the photograph….the little girl in the middle seemed to resemble Musa she wore a bright smile and had two pigtailsand the boy to her right with jet black hair seemed to be the little Damien from Musa's dreams he seemed to be saying something to the others but the boy on the left with white blond hairand dark blue eyes that seemed almost black had a grim expression with a fake smile tugging at his lips… their eyes seemed worried, frightened maybe even scared…but it was far from the truth…

'_How foolish we were…to think that we would be together…to think that our journeys…our hearts…would fix together the pieces…our shattered souls…' _he thought bitterly as he looked at the path Musa had taken

'_Soon you too will suffer the inevitable…' _he thought with a smirk though his eyes held sadness and pain

'_I'm so sorry…'_ whispered a part of himself as a tear slowly formed and fell from his eye he however took no notice as he walked away…

----------------------Riven's point of view----------------------

Meanwhile Riven who had taken full speed after debating with himself as to whether or not to ask Musa to the ball, had quickly stopped dead in his tracks as he laid witness to the scene before him.

"…. good to know that you haven't forgotten me so quickly!" said Damien as he smiled at Musa

'_He knows Musa!' _Thought Riven and for some unknown reason he was angry

"Have you heard of the Sweet Heart Ball" asked Damien yet again

'_Of course she does! Why the heck does he want to know?' _yelled Riven angrily in his mind but it got worse as he spotted Musa's cheeks becoming red he felt really strange at that…

"I just wanted to see if you were being escorted to the ball" he started business like though Riven could tell he was very interested to hear Musa's answer

'_Please don't tell me she's the girl he was talking about! …ah why do I care!' _he thought _'cause…she's a…good friend! …yeah and I just…ah forget it! Not now!'_ he mentally hit himself he didn't feel like arguing now _'maybe I should leave…' _but the thought was quickly dismissed at the next piece of conversation.

"Um no actually…" she replied

Well that's good because I wanted to see if you would go with me…" he replied

"So we could catch up…"

'_Catch up? So she does know him...'_he thought bitterly_'w_hatever_ just say NO!' _He yelled mentally in hopes that she could some how hear him. He felt strangely over protected of her for a reason unknown to him but he didn't care he didn't want anyone other than himself to go with her to the ball.

"…um yeah I'd love to go with you"

And with that his world fell apart he couldn't believe it…she had said yes! _'…Musa…'_ he thought sadly as he walked away he didn't want to hear anymore he felt like his heart had been crushed into small fragments he felt so empty…

'_Stupid jackass!'_ he thought angrily as his thoughts returned to Damien the guy who had taken Musa right underneath his nose…

'_How the hell does he know her!' _he thought as he angrily stomped back towards the ship

'_I thought you DIDN'T CARE!' _yelled a small voice inside his head

'_I DON'T!' _he yelled back

'_Doesn't look like it…if I didn't know better I'd say you like Musa!' _the voice yelled back tauntingly

'_I don't…she's just a friend…' _he slowly said as he stopped in his tracks to stare back at the couple

'_Yeah someone you'd like as a GIRLfriend! Hahaha' _the voice taunted

'_I don't like her!_' he thought angrily trying to make the voice shut up

'_If you didn't like her then it would mean to you no big deal if she left with some other guy' _the voice stated

'_I don't like her!' _Riven said though something inside him told him that wasn't true but he ignored it

'_Fine whatever you say! Just don't let is show so much the next time you get bitten by the green bug!' _the voice angrily declared he was tired of Riven's stupidity he was so naïve as time is was sad

'_What do you-' _Riven started but he was cut off by the small voice

'_Sorry gotta go bye!' _and with that his self battle had ended leaving a very perplexed Riven

"I gotta stop doing that!" he yelled to no one in particular and with that he slowly walked back to the ship his thoughts on a very special fairy…

---------------------Musa's Room-------------------

Musa laid on top of her bed unable to concentrate on her work, she was too busy thinking back on past events. _'man that was weird! Damien's here but I still feel…I don't know I don't think I mean I should be glad…happy that he's ok…right?' _she though aimlessly as Layla and the others entered her dorm

"hi Musa…how are you feeling?" asked a concern Bloom

"just peachy" she said as she got up to leave

"you're not going anywhere Musa!" yelled a very irritated Stella

"could ya guys leave me alone and mind your own business!" yelled Musa

"listen Musa I'm sorry that I got mad at you but hurting Tune was crossing the line! You owe her an apology" stated a very angry Layla

"listen I really don't care if you're mad or not mad at me and as for Tune…I couldn't care less…" she slowly hissed

"Musa what is your problem! We're your friends! Or doesn't that mean anything to you?" cried Flora

"Bingo! Glad to see you're not as stupid as you look" said Musa with a laugh

"Musa we're not going to stand you insults any longer! Please tell us what's wrong we want to help…" said Bloom

"first of all I don't need your help second my problem is you peps and last I'm moving out!" she cried as she tried to get past them

"Musa wait!" yelled Layla as she grabbed Musa's arm. But then something strange happened Musa's eyes began to glow red and she was surrounded by a dark aura

"…don't…you…ever…TOUCH ME!" her voice echoed as she sent Layla flying to the wall

'_what did I just do!' _thought Musa as she stormed out of her dorm _'please…someone help…my heart…it hurts'_ she thought as tears escaped her eyes

'_are you hurting too Damien?' _she thought as she clutched her golden locket to her heart the locket seemed to be vibrating _'what's going on…'_ she thought desperately as her heart thumped rapidly against her chest …then she ran, as far away from the winx girls as she could never once looking back

From far away the older Damien had seen the entire scenario _'so I guess little brother didn't do such a good job protecting her against the darkness…it still consumes her heart…' _he thought with a smirk _'it doesn't matter now…he's dead…he cant protect her anymore…the stupid fool is dead…'_ though he seemed to be content his eyes showed sorrow and grief…

----------------Musa's Dream world--------------

"_sanctuary…sanctuary…" voices echoed_

Meanwhile the younger Damien was in an orb full of light at the center of this large white room he was surrounded by much smaller orbs… judging by his facial expression he seemed to be in a peaceful deep slumber…

"_nothing is all light" a stronger voice echoed_

As the darkness slowly started to consume the room … its gooey hands covering everything in sight turning the small orbs dark…

"_and nothing is all dark" the voice slowly whispered_

Making the darkness retreat from the giant flower like orb little Damien slept in, as it glowed…

"_one cannot exist without the other …" the voice sadly echoed_

As Damien's breathing fasten and tears fell of his once peaceful face

'_what's left of me…now?' _thought little Damien as his body turned back to normal and his thoughts left him _'why…big brother…why…'_ and with that Damien's energy lit up the room so that it was bathed in light…. His face turned peaceful again as he slept

"_a long dream…a sad farewell…the path chosen…will lead to lost memories…and the hearts of those lost…will become one…" the voice slowly echoed…_

… _as little Damien slept, the older Damien sulked in the shadows, and Musa ran far from the others… _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Thanks everyone again! And please don't forget to review! I'd like to know what you guys think and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask because I don't want to confuse ppl that much: )


	7. Summary

SUMMARY

**Chapters 1-6 : )**

**Ok this is for everyone who either doesn't understand or has just got here** : )

Ok well Musa has been acting strange lately (beating up her pixie, and hurting Layla, not to mention her attitude towards her friends) well Riven decides to get to the bottom of this. He finds out that Musa has been acting this way because of some dreams she's been having.

In her dreams a boy name Damien appears, he seems sweet and good natured yet Riven doesn't seem to think so. Musa however believes she must help him, that he is out there some where. The Damien that appears in her dreams is young and a bit depresses to know that Musa doesn't remember him.

After the young Damien tells her time and time again that he has feelings for her, Musa gets engulfed in darkness and awakens from her dream. Damien becomes upset to know that she spends most of her time with Riven, so this means he is aware of what is happening outside the dream world he is in.

We soon discover that a much older Damien has enrolled himself as a transfer student in Red Fountain. This one seems to hate everyone and everything around him, yet he acts sweet and nice towards his new class mates and friends. Though this Damien thinks evilly of his plan, few people have taken notice of his dark sad eyes.

Musa while at the garden in Alfea falls into a deep sleep. In her dream she meets up with Damien, she believes that he has been set free after she saves him from the darkness and he revels his true form after giving her his golden locket. He vows to find her again and protect her as he disappears in a blanket of pure light.

When she awakens she finds Riven there to help her, Riven thinks that she was yelling out Damien in her dreams. This is strange for him since he knows of a Damien (Musa never told him the boys name)

He realizes as Musa walks away that he forgot to ask Musa if she would go with him to this dance a.k.a 'ball'

When he runs after her he finds her with Damien (older one). Damien asks Musa to the dance and she accepts, leaving a broken hearted Riven. Confused, jealous, and angry with these new foreign feelings, as he leaves quietly he forms an inner conflict within him self.

Musa who is shocked to find Damien so soon finds out that he has known her for a long time. But she doesn't remember and believes he has forgotten about the dreams she had with him.

When she leaves him, she starts to think that maybe the older Damien isn't the one she knows but someone else. However she believes that she knows them both, but they are different people; she quickly dismisses the thought and falls asleep.

Her dream however was uneventful, the younger Damien no where to be found. So she believes that he is free.

She later has a fight with Layla, which caused her to form a dark vibe and red eyes. She leaves the group stunned and runs away. She later discovers that she can't feel Damien anymore but that his locket is strangely vibrating…

The older Damien holds a mysterious picture in which he believes Musa will regain memory from… three children smile one is Musa the other is Damien from Musa's dreams, yet the last one we don't know who it is yet…. (Anyone who could put two and two together would know that the boy with white hair is…the older FAKE Damien!)

Meanwhile we find out that the younger Damien has fallen into some sort of deep sleep, he is in a ball of light at the center of some white room sleeping as the darkness tries to spread. Somehow he manages to vanquish the darkness…but where did the darkness come from? Damien later whispers while falling deeper into sleep (he's losing touch with Musa's reality…what I mean is that he protects her from the darkness and since he is falling into a deep sleep he's losing touch with her, he can't protect her..) "Why? Why big brother?" as he sleeps he cries a bit…

**Anyway I hope this has helped! If you really want to understand more or have any questions please feel free to ask: ) **

If I leave out some important/minor details forgive me! Because this is just a little summary…that's turned big! Wow I write a lot! Lol

**Thank you again for your time: ) **


	8. Danger, Fake, Damien

**Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club! I only own the story line and my characters! **

**Hi every one! Sorry that it's taken me sooo long to update: (**

I didn't mean to make ppl wait! I've been having friendship trouble and I just came back from the worst Vacation ever! Lol

Well I want to thank all of those that reviewed! Thanks a lot guys! I totally appreciate it! And I've gotten lots of good ideas too! I will use them for the next chapter though...

**Anyway thanks to these ppl that took the time to review!**

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons

Sometimes I'm an angel but don't get on my bad side

Kira222

Musarox -**Musa is my favorite too! So I'm sorry u think she's too mean! -**

chichicutie24

harmonicgirl09

Manga-Girly

DEATHROCKER

Muziek

bloomrulz2513

hakkai12

**Oh and PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT THAT EVERY ONE READS!**

The NEXT Chapter will be the ball ok? Thank you and enjoy: )

**P.S THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! AND NOW….. On with the story: )**

**Chapter 7 **

"**Friendships may grow old and die…but memories last forever"**

"Layla!" the girls cried after Musa had left unknown to them

"Hey are you ok?" asked a very worried Bloom

"Yea…just a small bruise" she said indicating her backside

"You sure? We can go to…" said Flora but was interrupted by Layla

"NO! No! I'm fine…anyway where's Musa?" asked Layla

The winx girls took a while before they realized she was already gone...

"Hey she left!" yelled Stella "what a-"

"STELLA!" Bloom yelled out loudly "she must be scared or something…I'm sure she didn't mean it…that's why she left" bloom declared with worry in her eyes

"It could be possible… but then what happened that caused Musa to react in such a violent manner? Maybe a dark spell was cast on her?" asked Tecna now searching through the World Wide Web with Digit to find some answers

"Poor Musa…we should look for her…" suggested flora

"No way! She hurts the pixies, then I get hurt…we have to be careful… who knows what's wrong with her…" said Layla her voice dead serious and her eyes slightly down cast

'_What's going on with you Musa…your not like this…you've changed…but why?'_ thought Layla sadly

"Well I think we should seriously find out what wrong! Friends don't hurt friends!" yelled Chatta from behind Flora

"Yes!" Amore cried "…And I sensed deep confusion in her heart…" said Amore slowly "… a deep sadness…pain…anger…but something _is_ very strange…" she whispered

"What is it Amore?" replied Stella moving closer to her pixie as the rest went all quiet

"well I don't know…" she replied "…but I think I sense more than one heart inside her…like a second heart deep inside… but it was sleeping or it had fallen asleep…this heart was very pure…full of light! But...while Musa's heart and this heart are linked together darkness surrounds them…trying to force them apart" she quickly rushed in the last part

"Wait a minute what are you saying?" asked a deeply concerned Layla as she held a worried Tune in her hands "who does the second heart belong to? How'd it get there?" she asked confusion clearly shown in her eyes

"…I don't really know…" she replied closing her eyes and after a while her tiny form started to glow a bright pink

"…someone wants them…their hearts…three hearts…" she said opening her eyes to reveal her trance like state

"Musa is the key…she holds what the other needs…what the other thought was lost and dead…" and with that said the glowing faded and the small little pixie fainted into Stella's waiting arms

"Amore!" yelled Stella

'_Three hearts? The key? Who wants them? Musa is the key…but for what?' _thought Layla and the others, as they went to check on the now unconscious pixie.

-------------------------------**Outside Alfea---------------------------------------**

Musa had ran towards the lake by Alfea never once looking back… the lockets vibration had slowly decreased…and she was alone…but maybe not so alone as she would have thought, for a pair of dark blue eyes had followed her to her secluded place.

"What's wrong with me…" she said sadly clutching her head, her eyes were buried by her long dark bangs.

'_Can't feel Damien anymore…so that must mean he really is free…right? I mean…there's the Damien in this world…' _she thought clutching her now aching head.

Musa walked towards the lake silently taking a seat on top of a rock with her legs in front of her as she quietly watched the scenery, her pony tails swayed with the wind and her eyes grew teary as she recalled past events…

"I didn't mean to hurt her…I didn't mean any of it…I don't want to hurt anyone…no more…please…" she cried as she clutched the golden locket to her heart.

'_Perfect…she's all mine now…'_ thought the dark figure as it stepped out from its hiding place clutching an old photograph from inside his pocket

Musa heard someone walking towards her as she hastily wiped away her tears; she turned around only to come face to face with '_Damien!'_ She gave out a small gasp

He smiled at her "sorry Musa didn't mean to scare you" he gave a fake laugh

"Oh it's ok! I just thought that I was alone…that's all" she replied as she lowered her head to once again

Damien took a seat close to her "hey…you ok?" he asked his eyes showing clear sympathy.

"Um yea…so…what are you doing here?" she asked her eyes red and puffy

"Nothing just heard you crying…like you always do…ha-ha" he gave a short laugh

"Hey! I don't ALWAYS cry!" yelled Musa her face red with anger and embarrassment

"That's because you don't remember…" he whispered softly looking away from her and towards the serenity of the blue lake, his eyes changed into sorrow and deep sadness

"…oh…sorry….but I don't remember you…from before…" she said slowly remembering her encounter with him in her dreams

"Well yea…don't worry about it…" he said as his eyes quickly darkened _'soon you'll remember what you've tried to forget…and you will die…just like him…'_

"Hey you ok?" she asked as she watched his expression change _'something's not right…'_

"Um yea…I just don't feel so good" he smiled though his eyes were dark and sinister

"Oh… well maybe we should head back…" she suggested after a while as she took a look back towards the school unknown of the sleeping spell that Damien had placed on her

"No! Its ok…I need to show you something anyway…" he replied as he took the old photograph from his pocket…

Musa's eyes went large with disbelief and a slight feeling of fear… _'That's me! But…how come I don't remember ever taking this picture…'_ her heart was racing for some unknown reason and she was shaking violently…Damien was watching her with pure interest and entertainment though Musa took no notice.

She closer inspected the old photograph her blue eyes rested on the dark haired boy for a while _'that's Damien! The one from my dreams! But…' _she thought as her eyes went over to the light haired boy _'that boy…he looks so familiar…' _she thought for a moment before she was interrupted by Damien

"So you know why he looks so familiar Musa?" he asked his eyes Dark and his expression evil

"Maybe you might remember the promise we all made that day?" he asked his voice now sounding as cold as ice which frightened her down to the bone

"…I don't know what you talking about…" she replied standing up and looking away her head was spinning and her voice was hard but all the while she was scared "that boy… I want to remember…" she slowly turned to him "how are you related to him…to me…" she asked looking straight into his eyes noticing the dark shade in them

"Musa…I am him…" he replied as he gave a dark laugh

"What!" she nearly screamed as she collapsed on the ground "but your Damien…right?" she asked as her face went pale and her body started to shake uncontrollably her head was falling asleep _'am I dreaming? This has to be a dream…'_

"Damien? Why no…you see…he was my little brother…why you know him is a complete mystery to me…" he replied as he got up and slowly started to walk towards her fallen body.

"Wait a minute! You're his brother? Then…where is Damien!" she cried as started to back away from this imposter

"He is dead…I killed him…" his eyes held sadness as he spoke these words "and I'll kill you to…" he continued, walking closer to his prey

Musa's eyes were filled with tears unknown to her "but why…why did you kill him?"

The fake Damien stopped his eyes were wide open and he stared straight up towards the sky "because…I hated him…more than I could bear…and I loved him…more than I could bear…that is why…he had to die…" he replied as darkness slowly started to consume him…

"…_Musa…I need you… to remember…" _a part of him whispered as he brought his head down to look at her horror struck eyes

His eyes were soon filled with grief and despair _'ah! What's wrong with me…my heart! It hurts!'_ he thought angrily as he clutched his aching heart _'this is impossible! I have no heart…' _he thought…

Soon he was engulfed by darkness and Musa was left alone "ah! Stay away! Please stay away!" she yelled as the darkness grabbed her arms and legs, then she too was swallowed into its icy depths….

-------------------**Back with Riven-------------------------**

Back on the ship Riven was sitting on one of the large chairs, with a bottle of water in his right hand as he looked out from his side window towards the Alfea. His eyes were full of jealousy and anger.

'_Stupid Damien…'_he thought bitterly taking a sip of water

'_Asking Musa to the dance…I was going to…well…I…she's a good friend!'_ was his last thought as he got up from his chair to walk around angrily squeezing his water bottle with every step he took

"Why should I care who she goes with?" he yelled out bitterly

"Who is going out with who? …And dude are you ok…" asked Sky as he noticed the now crushed water bottle that seemed to have exploded

"Huh?" Riven asked as he was awaken from his angry state

"Um…" Sky pointed to the remains of the water bottle in Riven's hands

"…oh…I was …uh…thinking!" he stated as he walked passed Sky

"…of Musa…" Sky whispered with a sly smile

"…." Riven's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson, with his dark red spiky hair, his dark red t-shirt, and his now red face he strongly resembled a large tomato.

"I was NOT!" he yelled as he quickly left Sky who had now been laughing his head off.

"SURE RIV!" Sky yelled out as Riven disappeared from sight _'poor guy he's so clueless!' _he thought with another laugh

'_Stupid Sky! Stupid Damien…'_ he thought as he angrily walked away

'…_maybe…maybe I like Musa?' _Riven had stopped walking his face showed he was in deep confusion

'_FINALLY!'_ a small voice yelled out from inside Riven

'_Huh? What are you doing back here!' _Riven thought back a little freaked out

'_What have I told you about talking to yourself!' _his mind retorted

'…_ok…well…anyway…' _Riven continued, ignoring the small voice

'_Yea you we're thinking about MUSA! HAHAHA' _his mind rang out

'…_never mind…maybe I'm just over protective?' _Riven had gone back to walking with a thoughtful expression

'_NOOO! You're such an idiot! I'm leaving!'_ His mind angrily yelled out leaving Riven alone with his thoughts

…………………………**LATER………………………….**

Both Musa and the Imposter laid on the ground for what seemed like 10 minutes before the imposter got up…

"Well…she won't be remembering any of that…" he said slowly brushing himself off then he clutched his chest

"That was strange…" he whispered more to himself as he watched Musa's form on the ground breathe heavily

"The sleeping spell will wear out soon…and her memories will form…then I kill her? For what…revenge?" his eyes showed his inner conflict with himself and his face underwent a variety of emotions until finally "I killed Damien…and …I'll kill Musa…" and with that he went to pick up Musa and carried her back to Alfea bridal style…

After all he had a dance to get ready for and it was only 3 days away…he would wait until then…

**------------To be continued…-----------**

**Lol sorry couldn't help it and the next chapter will deal with the dance k? I've gotten a lot of reviews on it sooo I'm going to work on it and yea…Musa's going with Damien…the fake one lol oh and it's near the end now I think two or three more chapters should get to the point…well maybe (evil smile) lol**

**And PLEASE READ THIS!**

**OK I know Musa is being mean to her friends like hurting them AND I know that Riven is deeply hurt and stuff BUT! I'm sorry to say that this is the way my story's going…I need at least 4 reviews from different ppl saying they want me to end the evil ways of Musa (I.E: NO hitting her friends, and no heart broken Riven)**

**If u ppl really don't like how I portray Musa…. MAYBE u should read another story… because I haven't gotten any complaints SOOOOOOOOO…..**

**Anyone who wants me to make Musa act all nice to her friends again… and to make Riven all happy again, not broken hearted …then tell me! 4 reviews! From DIFFERENT ppl! If I don't get enough then…PLEASE! STOP READING MY STORY! **

**IF IT BOTHERS U THAT MUCH! GO READ A HAPPY STORY! **

**Thank you for your time: )**


	9. Lost past and Older brother!

Don't own winx club kk

Sorry for the long wait! This is the first update of the New Year lol anyway I've just been depressed lately so I haven't had the chance to update. Way to busy! But enough of that! Special thanks to all my reviewers!** (Oh and by the way there was not enough ppl who hated the way I do Musa sooo to bad so sad… look for another story if you don't like mine. As for the people who like my story just the way I have it…thank you very much!)**

Tender Rose – I tried to answer back but your email doesn't work. Anyway I'm a different Sakura but I'm glad you enjoy my story!

Hakai12- thank you for both of your reviews!

Chichicutie24 –thank you thank you!!

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons –thank you for your review!!

Kira222a.k.aCelestial101 –thanks for the review lol

Muziek – great review!

Car2nfreak –lovely review!

Harmonicgirl109 –awesome review! Really loved it!

Fireblastgurl

Bloomrox

Anoymus- thank you for your review!

Baby-D – loved it!

LilLadyG –thank you so much!

Repentshadowsgirl –your review meant a lot to me! Aww getting teary lol

MacabreXpurinsesu –thank you so much for your review!

Anna

Special thanks to….

MaggieFordFernadez!!! –your review actually hit the spot! Yay!

**Chapter 8**

"**Never forget…the bonds we share…the journeys that lie ahead…and the path that leads us back to yesterday…"**

**--------------------------------Musa's Room---------------------------------------**

(Slow music starts playing)

(Soft sad voice is heard...)

**_I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light…_**

Musa's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to squint at the strong light from her bedroom.

She slowly got up from bed and looks around at her surroundings her face clearly showing confusion.

**_I can't remember how I can't remember why…I'm lying here tonight…_**

"…how'd I get back in my room?" Musa wondered aloud as she sat back down near the edge of her bed.

**_And I can't stand the pain…and I can't make it go away, no I can't stand the pain..._**

"Ah!!" Musa yelled clutching onto her chest

"It…hurts…so much…" she cried between breaths

"Why…" she cried as she fell to the floor, her eye full of unshed tears as room slowly turned dark

"Why…does it hurt?" she cried softly as her bangs covered her eyes

_**How could this happen to me?**_

She slowly laid her head to the floor and closed her eyes…her room was now captivated in complete darkness…

**_I made my mistakes… got no where to run… the night goes on as I'm fading away_**

Musa slowly faded away into the darkness as it slowly engulfed her body…

'_I…I'm so cold…'_ she thought helplessly

**_I'm sick of this life… I just want to scream…how could this happen to me?_**

'_Please…I just want this pain to end…let me disappear…let this pain end…'_ she thought helplessly not noticing that the darkness had vanished and she was in the middle of a battle field…

Musa slowly opened her eyes to the horrid scene

'_Where am I?' _she thought her eyes full of confusion as she slowly got up her knees trebling furiously

'_I have this strange feeling…like I've been here before…'_

Her thoughts were cut short by the sounds of people screaming and children crying

_**Everyone is screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me…**_

"_Excuse me!!" _Musa tried to yell at the panic stricken villagers

"_Ah!! My voice"_ Musa tried to yell as she grasped her throat

'_I can't speak…'_ she thought a little scared as she watched the screaming people run past her…

**_I'm slipping of the edge… I'm hanging by a thread…I want to start this over again…_**

"Musa!!!" yelled a young Damien

Musa quickly turned at the call of her name and her face slowly turned to confusion then to surprise… _'That's…me?!'_ She thought as she watched the younger Damien run to a young Musa _'but how?'_ she thought very confused now as she ran to the two children…

"Musa…are you ok?" asked the young Damien

"I'm fine…oh Damien!! I'm so glad your ok" replied the young Musa as she ferociously hugged the now blushing Damien.

'_This seems so…familiar'_ thought Musa as she watched the two more closely. She noticed that the boy wore a back Chinese outfit with white linings he was also wearing the necklace with the moon shaped pendant he had given her in her dreams while the younger Musa wore a bright blue short Chinese gown with long dark blue boots and long dark blue gloves the almost reached her shoulders. _'This…happened before…but…when?'_ she thought as she watched the two with a small smile on her lips.

The smile quickly turned into a frown as more explosions were set on making the ground quake violently. "Come on Musa!! We have to find big brother!" yelled Damien fear held in his eyes as he grabbed hold of Musa's hand and they both ran followed by the unseen older Musa. _'_Older_ brother?' _thought Musa a feeling of dread suddenly formed in the pit of her stomach as the scene faded into darkness.

_**So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered…**_

Another scene opened before her eyes…in this scene little Musa was playing with Damien and the other boy from the picture. _'That must be Damien's brother'_ she thought silently as she watched them play. He had white hair and a necklace held a sun pendant his outfit was white with black linings.

"Ha-ha you guys are sooo slow!" yelled a playful Musa as she ran from the older boys

"Ha that's what you think Musa! Come on big brother!" yelled Damien as he ran of after Musa

"Ha-ha you guys are hopeless!" he replied with a smile on his face as he went after them.

"Come back before you guys get into trouble!" he yelled again with laughter lingering in his words.

This scene too faded away leaving an almost confused Musa deep in thought

'_That boy…why can't I remember…he seems so familiar…his name, what's his name?!' _Musa thought suddenly with alarm as another scene played out before her…

**_And I can't explain what happened and I can't…erase the things that I've done…no I can't…_**

She was back to the earlier scene, except it seemed as though time had passed since she was last there. The once proud standing buildings laid now in ruins, the screaming had desist, and there seemed to be no sign of living from her stand point…that was until she heard mechanical laughing from afar that she went to investigate…

"Brother…no…" whispered a distraught little Damien on the ground. His clothes were now badly ripped with blood stains as he laid in a pool of blood. His eyes showed pure confusion, betrayal, anger…but most of all sorrow.

"ha-ha-ha you were always such a simple minded fool" his brother replied with an evil smirk.

"I don't understand…why? What about MUSA!" screamed the younger Damien with tears in his eyes "she loves you too!"

"Oh don't worry about her younger brother…" his eyes narrowed slightly "I'd be worrying more about you…" he replied with a dark smile

Damien slowly got up from his position on the ground "Please brother…don't do this…let me help you…" he slowly whispered as he walked towards the older sibling.

"No…don't you see? Darkness…that is the true essence of power…I can help you realize this wish too…if you will join me…Musa has" the older brother was suddenly surrounded by a pool of darkness.

"Musa?" Damien's eyes filled with confusion "what did you do to her?" he let out a sharp yell as his wounds started to affect him.

"I told you…" he looked down at Damien "she has joined me"

"Liar!" yelled Damien with anger

"…join me brother…we can all be together again…just like before" his eyes were now cold and distant as he reached out his hand to grab Damien's. The Darkness was now consuming them both slowly.

"Brother…" whispered Damien as he tried to reach his siblings hand only centimeters apart.

Musa who had been watching the scene play out before her had started screaming before she remembered that no one could hear her, so she resumed to crying as she fell on the ground.

_**How could this happen to me?**_

Mean while a younger Musa had come up running to the pair.

Her eyes were blank and emotionless as she too watched the scene.

The older Musa had stopped to watch what her other half did but her anger started to boil up as she realized she was of no help,_ 'how can you sit there and do nothing?! Help them!!'_ she screamed in her mind as more tears filled her eyes.

'_I can't'_ came a reply

Musa was shocked _'you can hear me?'_

'_Yes'_ was the soft reply

Musa came out of her sense long enough to scream out _"then help them!! They need you!"_

The younger Musa's eyes met the older ones her blank emotionless stare to the teary and concerned one.

'_Watch and you will learn the truth'_ was all that was said as she broke the connection.

'_I wonder what happened to me…'_ she thought silently

**_I made my mistakes… got no where to run… the night goes on as I'm fading away_**

Suddenly a scream was heard as Musa turned to watch she saw that Damien's form was now engulfed in darkness as he tried to fight back. His sibling however simply laughed at the struggles.

"That's what happens when you try to fight back…embrace it brother…let it become one with you…" he yelled over Damien's screams of agony.

Suddenly the darkness broke apart as light burst through the dark prison Damien was in.

"What did you do brother!" yelled the older sibling in frustration "you take your element over mine…you chose your light over my darkness…you chose weakness over strength…" he whispered venomously

**_I'm sick of this life I just want to scream…how could this happen to me?_**

"Your wrong brother" replied a very exhausted Damien

"Your wrong about power…your wrong about everything…" he whispered in shallow breaths.

His eyes were slowly becoming empty, like his soul was finally wearing out. While the older brother watched in amusement Musa suddenly felt like she was being hit with déjà vu _"no this can't be real! …I …I remember now!!"_

"Am I really little brother? Well your in no position to talk" he laughed darkly.

Slowly Damien started to cry, he had cried his heart out as he felt his vision fading and breaths becoming shallower.

"though I am the one in pain…my heart…it cries out for you brother…I cry for your pain…" his eyes were pure of innocence as he spoke and his brother could only watch in hate as he laid their dying at his feet.

"_No no!! Don't die! Get up and fight! Beat your brother!" _yelled a teary eyed Musa. Her younger self only frowned "remember this well…this is why I brought you here, so you would remember _his_ name…and what _we _did…." she whispered the last part.

**(Music starts to get harder)**

Soon Damien's screams were heard as he cried out the last of his strength. The younger Musa laid before him…she had delivered the last blow… "Princess…Mu-Mu—s-a—a" he barley spoke as his eyes filled with tears "I'll….save you…and…and Derrick…give me…time" and then they slowly turned blank.

This had no effect on the younger Musa as she went back to Derrick her eyes cold as ice. "What a fool…he couldn't even save himself…how could he have?" his eyes held sorrow but just as quickly as it showed it changed to bitterness and anger.

"Derrick…" the younger Musa spoke.

Derrick turned to the princess just as she was about to speak he yelled out in pain.

"Ahh! …. My heart! What's…happening?" he cried out as his body began to glow

"They want their payment…" was the younger Musa's answer "they want your heart…"

"They? …who…your not Musa!" he yelled in bewilderment "where is she?!"

"I am Musa…" she smiled evilly "all that was left after the darkness over took her soul…" her face then turned serious "now…GIVE ME YOUR HEART!" she yelled as she went in for the attack.

Just as she hit her target something…strange happened as the older Musa noticed _"the blood…there's no blood …but what is…" _that's when the sun pendant that Derrick was wearing turned black.

**(Music slows down)**

Derrick's screams died out as he stood there watching Musa. Musa held a bright object in her hands…his heart…

"We made a deal that you must now keep…we give you your strength…we give you our loyalty…in exchange for this weak substance which stops you" spoke the dark Musa softly.

'_I don't get it…what's going on? How did this happen…'_ Musa thought desperately

"Your right….that heart was weak…now…I can truly merge with the darkness…" Derrick spoke…his eyes were empty shells that held no emotion.

"BROTHER!" a voice yelled out as the two figures turned to watch.

**_I made my mistakes… got no where to run… the night goes on as I'm fading away!_**

There in the light stood Damien's ghostly figure floating towards them.

"Princess Musa…forgive me…" he whispered softly as his moon pendant glowed softly and his sprit went through the younger Musa's body. She let out a horrible scream as she fell to the floor. Darkness was seeping out of her body.

"Little brother…" Derrick's eyes narrowed as he watched the darkness leave Musa's body…

Musa watched in shock as she witnessed the scene before her. Her eyes widen in amazement as she saw the crystal heart that was once Derrick's disappear in her younger self's hands. _'What the hell is going on here…?'_

Derrick's body itself was fading in and out just as the heart had done before it vanished.

**_I'm sick of this life… I just want to scream! …how could this happen to me? …_**

Derrick just looked at himself, flickering in and out. "This cant be helped…can it?" he whispered as tears fell from his empty eyes. He slowly bent down to were the younger Musa laid crying. "Derrick?" princess Musa cried softly "sshhh…it will be alright" he gently cupped her face in his hands as he stared at her "I'm still here…waiting for you too…I'm still here in the darkness…waiting for you." The sun necklace he wore glowed a dark black as he slowly vanished into the darkness that laid around them.

"DERRICK!" cried princess Musa "what…did I do? ….what did I do?! I …I killed …I killed…" she screamed and shouted. Yet no one could hear her, no one could save her. The flames got stronger, buildings collapse under their weight…and she never moved from her spot…she only cried.

'_Get out of here! Before you die too! Get out!'_ Musa yelled and cried _'you can't save them! They're gone! Get out get out!'_ she cried as she made her way towards her younger self

"You're right…they're dead…but you…you can still help them…you know their names…you know…" princess Musa whispered without any emotion in her voice.

"But I can't live anymore…for the crimes I committed…for the things I've done…I can't live…not without them" she spoke coarsely.

"I understand now…what they want of me" she smiled darkly

'…_don't do this…just please get out!' _Musa tried to grab her hands only to have them pass through her.

"Please…forgive me for not being stronger…" princess Musa cried as she grabbed Damien's sword and ran it through her body… "Till we meet…again…" she whispered as he body became engulfed by flames. Her body laid next to Damien's…they burned together…

'_I'm sorry…'_ Musa thought sadly as she watched the flames, she softly closed her eyes and mourned the loss. No one notice how Damien's body was lacking of the moon shaped necklace he had worn earlier…it too had disappeared…

-----------------------**back at Musa's room------------------**

Soon the setting faded and she awoke in her room surrounded by the other girls.

"Musa are you ok? We heard screaming" replied Bloom

"Yea and we found you on the floor" answered Flora

"Here let me help you get up-" spoke Techna before she was shoved off by Musa

"…don't….touch me…" she whispered harshly as she left the room, she was surprised to find that her face was covered in water, that she was crying or had been something she didn't want to think about.

"Gotta get away" thought Musa as she heard cries from her friends screaming out her name. The moon necklace glowed softly with each passing moment, yet Musa paid not attention.

"Well what's her problem?!" retorted Stella angrily

"All we try to do is help her and this is how she thanks us!" Layla replied angry

"Girls!" bloom screamed "this isn't helping anyone…maybe she doesn't want help"

"Yea maybe we should just leave her alone for a while…till she cools off" flora whispered.

"We're her friends…we shouldn't be mad at her... we don't even know what's going on" techna answered. The group of friends were quiet for a moment "I guess your right..." Layla replied "I know how it feels sometimes to just want space".

"Yea when she's ready to talk…we'll be here" flora smiled. "I guess…but what if she needs us NOW? Huh? You now how stubborn Musa can be" Stella smiled thoughtfully with a now it all attitude. "Stella!" the girls yelled then started to laugh.

"Ok we'll try and see what's going on…but we have to keep it hush hush. We don't want Musa to find out" laughed bloom

"Ok!" everyone yelled and soon left on their way.

-----------------------------**with Riven**------------------------------------------

"ahh stupid!" he hit himself again.

He was currently walking around Alfea's campus looking for a good excuse to go see Musa.

'_Here's a thought…why don't you just tell her you like her…saves us a whole mess of trouble'_ his conscience thought happily.

'Not you again!' Riven blushed madly 'she's just a freaking friend! Leave it alone!'

'_Sure she is…then why don't you talk to the other girls…why does it HAVE to be Musa?'_

Riven thought for a while 'because she's the only sane one out of them all…duh and I just want to see if she's ok…"

'_Sure along with kissing her and hugging her…what a moron I'm out!'_ his conscience laughed as he left Riven alone to his own thoughts.

Yet again they were interrupted by a certain someone

"Musa" Riven whispered as his mind came to a blank. Musa was sitting on the bench twirling a daisy around her hands, deep in thought. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess but she didn't care and to Riven she looked perfect, beautiful and angelic but he would never admit this.

He began to walk up to her when his thoughts came upon that 'other' boy who had asked Musa to the dance…that Damien fellow. His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched at the thought as he walked faster.

"Musa listen I need to-" he was interrupted by the sad look in Musa's eyes as fresh tears graced her face. He felt guilty, he wanted to scream and shout at her for some reason _'she chose to go with a guy she doesn't even know! He might be some sort of pervert or something!'_ but one look at her face and he just wanted to hug her and whip all the tears away.

"Riven!" Musa cried out as she hurriedly whipped away her tears "what are you doing here" she laughed a bit.

His eyes simply narrowed even more "what's wrong and who did it?" he simply stated ready to punch the lights out of anyone and everyone.

Musa was very confused at his statement but merely shrugged it of "what are you worried for? I can take care of myself" she retorted a bit angry.

"I know you can" he said as he sat next to her. She waited for a while before she spoke "it nothing ok". Riven took a glance at her and just shook his head "you a bad liar" he smiled a bit.

Again Musa was confused, here was a guy that she hated from the moment they first met, he always got on her nerves, so cold and distant…but now here he was trying to cheer her up…he was her only friend now…the only one she had opened up to in the past weeks…

She looked down at herself as fresh tears again came to her eyes _'I cry way to much now'_ she laughed at the thought she would never have cried before…to much pride.

She leaned her head towards Riven's shoulder and whispered "thank you"

Riven smiled a bit, he felt different with her…but he didn't know why. Before he knew it Musa fell asleep with a small smile on her face. He slowly whipped the tears from her face, and then began to stoke her cold and smooth cheek. Yea he defiantly felt different around her.

Musa began to awake and found herself looking into Riven's eyes. She let out a small gasp as she hurriedly stood up her face was turning bright red _'yep Riven is defiantly cute…no no bad thoughts Musa bad thoughts'_ she was turning redder by the moment.

Just as she turned to leave Riven grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep hug, his face was a light shade of pink. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again "your welcome…" he replied as he kissed her hair. He let her go and went the other way his face was as bright as a tomato _'ok…maybe I do like her…I mean she's very…cute'_ he mentally slapped himself as his inner conscience laughed hysterically.

Yes Riven was finally starting to see the light…

--------**to be continued**------

Well ppl what do you think?! I know cute huh? Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating! Anyway I just wanna say that I might get started on this other story that I hope many of you will read lol anyway there has been so much (both good and bad) things that have happened so I haven't had the time. But I promise everyone that I will finish this story and get started on many many others!

Please review as it was a very special review that made me update this! (In one day!) Lol

This song was from **simple plan** the title was **how could this happen to me** kk Laters!


	10. Musa's reveals and Riven's promise!

DON'T own winx club kk

Hey! Thanks again for all the reviews that you've all given me! I really appreciate it!!

I have another Fanfic called 'French Class' soooo go check it out! Lol only one chapter but I'll be sure to update soon

Don't own winx club!

Hey everyone!! Back again lol sorry for the long wait!! I had to wait a couple of months for a new laptop and I finally got it! So I had to transfer all my previous work here ha-ha

Anyways I should be updating more frequently now since I take this thing everywhere!  
Thanks again for bearing with me! Leave reviews they're always welcomed and I'll answer back laters!

Thanks again to all the people who took the time to review and add my story to their alert list

Lunariagirl33

Futurestar

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons

Hakkai12

Cherryl

Chichicutie

Harmonicgirl09

Muziek

Story lover

I think there's more ppl but I didn't really have time sooo thanks again!!!!

**Chapter 9**

"**I wish to know the truth…To know who I am… This person that everyone sees…This person that is me…"**

There was less than three days left for the big ball and so far that was all anyone ever talked about now. The girls at Alfea would gush about their dates and their dresses while all the boys at Redfountain would brag about their rides and who they were taking to the ball.

Meanwhile the winx club girls still found the time between all their shopping and studying to spy on Musa. However they always came back even more confused than before and in big heaps of trouble.

"What's wrong Stella?" Bloom asked as she spotted her very tired friend coming into the room followed by Layla and Flora.

"AHH! I don't want to talk about it!" she cried as she through herself to a nearby bed. Both she and the other girls were a mess, they were all covered in dirt and mud and had twigs and leaves stuck in their hair.

Bloom looked confused as she walked over to Stella expecting an explanation for their strange appearance. "Uhh…" Layla sweat dropped

"You see we were …sort of 'following' Musa" came Flora's sweet voice as she played with her hands.

"Yea... ha ha… lets just say…it didn't go to well" Layla said as she looked down at all her torn clothing.

"Yea! Who ever said spying on Musa would be easy never imagined having to jump into bushes or climb up trees all day long did they?!" Stella tiredly complained "I mean just look at my hair!"

"Uhh Stella that was your idea" an annoyed Layla retorted as she fell to the floor tiredly.

"Ugh! Whatever! I'm going to take a nice long bath!" Stella replied as she left.

"Don't forget we have detention later on Stella" Flora replied as she looked at Bloom's confused face "it's a long story" Flora replied with a laugh.

"What's a long story? And what happened to you guys?" techna asked as she came into the room.

------------------------**Alfea's Garden** ---------------------

Alfea was a place of great beauty and its gardens were reflections of the peace and tranquility that it held. It was late in the afternoon when Musa decided to head out to the gardens.

She found a nice secluded spot in the corner of the garden where an old looking bench covered in leaves sat. She then began to quietly take out her notebook and pen. She had been elected a few days ago by the entire student body at Alfea to work on the entertainment for the Ball that was taking place. Ever since then she had been coming to the garden working on the song she was suppose to perform and because no one hardly ever came in there it was also one of the best places to hide herself and think for a while without any distractions.

Lately she had had the feeling that she was being followed but whenever she would look around she always found nothing.

"its so boring here" Musa whispered as she looked up at orange sky, it would be dark soon and she knew that she should head back to her dorm but she had always enjoyed the night sky, it was always so intriguing to her.

Musa sighed as she looked down at her notebook she hadn't finished her song yet, the one she was going to perform at the ball _"and it's only 3 days away! Ahh! Actually 2 days…great…"_ Musa mentally hit herself as she closed her eyes.

Nothing much had happened since her strange vision and things had begun to turn normal… well except for the fact that she didn't hang out with the girls anymore and that Riven was actually 'NICE' to her for a change. He was always there for her and she really liked that, she was also talking more to the older Damien, for some reason unknown to her Riven didn't seem to like.

Yet on days like this the only thing that seemed to give her comfort was the moon shaped necklace she always wore. It reminded her of her dreams and of the young Damien she had met.

Lately she had been dreaming of a white room filled with large flower vessels of some sort. She never quite understood it. While other times in her dreams she could not see but hear muffled voices then cries and she would always try to force her eyes open but they were always too heavy. She would then awake feeling all tired and drained.

Musa examined her necklace admiring its color and texture before slowly putting it down and giving a sad sigh _'I wonder what happened to him…'_ she thought sadly as she looked up at the sky. _'I mean…this Damien's the same person right? Its like I know him too but it's… different'_ Musa was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice some one walking up to her.

"Hello Musa" a dark voice said "what are you doing here this late? Its going to get dark soon you know"

Musa gasped as she quickly turned around "Oh! Damien!" she said as she reached a hand upon her chest "don't scare me like that again!" she laughed as made room for him to sit with her.

"What's up? And what are you doing here this late?" she asked as she watched him take his seat. He was currently wearing black sneakers, dark baggy pants with a black long sleeve shirt and white short sleeve shirt on top.

"Ah! You caught me I guess" he laughed as he scratched his head "as for what's up? The sky" he pointed up.

"Oh ha ha funny today hm?" She said as she poked him on the side. "Well what are you doing here anyway?" Damien asked

"Oh? Just trying to finish up a song for that stupid ball" she angrily sighed "writers block?" he asked smiling "don't worry I'm sure you'll have it done by then and it will be great" he said smoothly as he laid back.

Musa regarded him for a moment before she turned to look at the sky "its beautiful hm?" Musa asked. "What? The sky?" Damien asked "not that! The stars!" Musa replied as she pointed up to stars that were slowly starting to appear.

Damien gave a sad smile "yea…you always did like them, didn't you princess" he whispered the last part as he hid his dark eyes.

"What was that?" Musa asked oblivious to everything "hm? Oh nothing…" he replied with a fake smile.

"Hey…Damien" Musa whispered suddenly watching the sky darken "have you…I mean…"

"What is it?" Damien asked curiously as he watched Musa struggle with her question. She was wearing dark jeans with a black skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"Oh…nothing it's stupid" she laughed as she began to blush.

"Oh come on Musa…tell me" he said as he made eye contact with her. Musa suddenly felt very strange and decided to ask him another question instead "ok…" she said with a thoughtful look "Do you like the dark?" she said carefully watching him.

He was very surprised at how ironic the question actually was _'she asked me that once…'_ he thought sadly. His eyes held great sadness as he looked up towards the sky "I actually use to hate the dark when I was little…but then one day…I just got over it" he replied coolly as he closed his eyes and smiled "what about you? Are you afraid of the dark?" he laughed

"Me? No way!" Musa smiled as she watched the night sky.

Damien's eyes turned cold and emotionless as he watched Musa before returning his attention to the starry night.

"its weird…"Musa said suddenly "how sometimes… it just feels like everything here isn't real…an illusion of the mind" she said gripping her necklace "but then that feeling changes…and you feel like you yourself aren't really here…like your someone else…but I'm just weird like that" Musa said laughing

Damien suddenly got up clutching his chest "actually…" he whispered "that doesn't seem weird to me at all…" and with that he started to walk away "I'll see you at the ball then Musa." He said waving before he disappeared around the corner.

Musa just sat there staring at the corner he had turned _'…that was strange…'_ she thought with a frown clutching onto the moon shaped necklace _'I thought I felt him…'_ she looked around the garden before she too got up and began her long silent walk to her dorm.

Riven had been walking around Alfea for a few hours now looking for a certain someone.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a red jacket on top and black sneakers._ 'Where the hell is she?'_ he thought angrily as he continued his search.

He'd been confused for a while now and in a way still was confused. He couldn't explain the feelings he had building up inside of him for the last couple of days. It still scared him at times when he'd see Musa and his heart would suddenly speed up or when she would talk to him and he'd feel his face heat up.

This was not the type of guy he was, he didn't do this sort of thing… but Musa was different. He loved it when she laughed and smiled, the way she talked and the way she'd act all tough. The way her eyes would always light up while she looked at him…

He'd been noticing a lot of little things when they hung out like the way she would lean in as if she were telling him a secret when they talked or argued, or the way her hair smelled of strawberries. Things he would never notice when he went out on dates with other girls.

That's why for the past 4 hours he had been searching up and down looking for the girl that made him feel different _'great! Just when you need to talk to her you can't find her!'_ Riven thought tiredly as he scratched the back of his head.

He had entered the garden when he heard familiar voices ahead of him. He stopped short as he witnessed the scene before him, Damien had just sat next to Musa on a bench and they were now in conversation. _'Dam that bastard' _thought Riven angrily as he began spying on them.

He had been wondering whether or not to just barge in on their chat and drag Musa away but was interrupted by Musa's voice "not that! The stars!" he watched sadly as Musa smiled towards the sky. _'She seems to be enjoying herself…'_ he thought as jealousy made its way through his veins. He couldn't just stand there doing nothing and he wasn't going to embarrass himself either.

With one last glance at the couple he started walking back but not before promising himself immediate revenge against that Damien guy._ 'First find a way to talk to Musa…then let's see of I got any pranks left for this Damien'_ he thought with a smirk. No way was he going to give up this easily.

'_So you finally realized you like Musa?!'_ his inner self shouted

'_Shut up and no I'm in denial!' _he thought back

'…'_-_inner voice

'_No stupid I just need to talk to her that's all' _Riven thought calmly as he felt his face get hot

'…_ehh…its progress'_ thought the inner voice happily as it left

---------------- Back with Musa--------------

She had almost made it to the building where her dorm was when she spotted a dark figure laid back against one of the nearby trees. As she continued walking she sighed with relief as she made out Riven's figure. _'Wow that was scary for a sec. what's he doing here this late? I mean do all the guys at red fountain sneak out late just to come over here? Geez I wouldn't be surprised if I spotted any of the other guys around' _she thought with a quiet laugh.

She continued walking up to Riven when she noticed that his eyes were closed and that he seemed to be in thought. As she continued on with her thoughts she failed to notice Riven open is eyes.

"M-Musa!" Riven said as he fell back, his face as red as his hair. Musa however didn't notice since it was too dark to see. _'crap that was to close!'_ he thought as he remembered seeing Musa's face barely inches away from his, at that thought he turned a darker shade of red.

"Riven ahh sorry!" Musa said with a smile as she helped him get up "I really didn't think it was you" she said as she looked up at him. Riven however couldn't speak for a while when he noticed his hand in Musa's.

"Wait a minute! So you sneak up on other guys like that?!" Riven spoke up a little jealous as he watched Musa laugh.

"Eehh maybe? Ha ha just kidding I just wanted to scare you ok? Sorry!" she said while smiling at the look on his face

"That wasn't funny or scary… you just surprised me a little" Riven scoffed then smiled back at Musa, though secretly he was still jealous of the thought of Musa getting close to any guy.

**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City?**

**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do**

**Time's square can't shine as much as you... I swear its true…**

Riven looked at Musa as she looked towards the dorm house, though it was dark and difficult to see he could tell that she was uneasy.

'_Why do you have to be so…beautiful Musa?'_ he thought sadly

"Umm…Riven can we talk?" Musa suddenly said while looking at the floor braking Riven from his thoughts.

"Sure what's wrong?" he said while trying to make her look at him, and that's when he saw it…she was crying

**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance **

He suddenly pulled her into his arms

**I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen **

**Close you eyes. **

Musa was shocked by his sudden action and slowly closed her eyes as she hugged him back, trying to hold back her tears.

'_Why do I have to feel this way around you Riven'_ she thought miserably as her heart rate started to speed up.

**Listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side…**

"It's ok Musa…I'm here, I won't leave you…I'm right here it's ok" Riven whispered soothingly trying to comfort Musa

**Oh it's what you do to me… oh it's what you do to me … oh what you do to me…oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me **

Riven really didn't know what had come over him, one minute he's trying to figure out his emotions and the next he has this girl he's fallen head over heels with in his arms crying her heart out. _'Musa…I don't like to see you like this…I swear I'll kill… I don't care who! (Sighs) I just want to see you smile again…' _he thought as he held her tighter

**Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard **

"Riven…it's just…I don't know what to do" she said while crying

**But just believe me girl some day I'll pay the bills with this guitar **

**We'll have it good…we'll have the life we knew we would… my word is good…**

"Musa please tell me what's wrong" he pleaded silently while cupping her face in his hands his eyes were full of worry and something Musa couldn't really describe, was it passion? Maybe even love?

'_Nah I must be crazy to think something like that'_ Musa thought while trying to look away as she blushed lightly

**Hey there Delilah I got so much left to say **

"I have this feeling…deep inside" she said while pointing to her heart

"I… I don't think he's coming back! I think I lost him…" she whispered the last part while looking away

"Lost who?" Riven asked though he knew the answer.

**With every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away. **

"I think…that something's going to happen soon…and…" she stepped away from Riven

"I think…" she said clutching her necklace "that I have to find a way to get to him…"

"That it isn't too late?" Riven finished the sentence for her a little angrily

**I'd write it all... even more in love with me you'd fall … we'd have it all.**

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Musa!" he said as he approached her trying to get her to look at him.

"You don't understand…"Musa said with tears in her eyes "it's killing me…" her eyes full of grief.

"I don't belong here Riven…my time has passed and …" she couldn't look at him

"And what…I don't understand…" he said while trying to calm himself down

**Oh it's what you do to me… oh it's what you do to me … oh what you do to me…oh it's what you do to me… **

"Riven…I'm going to die" she said softly as she looked at him, he just froze looking at her as if she was crazy "…what? ..." he whispered while looking at the floor.

"You're crazy Musa…if you think I'm just going to let you talk like that" he said silently with an edge to his voice.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far but they got planes and trains and cars **

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way…**

Riven hurriedly walked the short distance to Musa and held her in an embrace as he stood there shaking. Musa closed her eyes as she whispered "I'm sorry…"

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**We'd just laugh along because we known that none of them have felt this way…**

'_I love you Musa'_ he thought at first sadly then angrily… he wasn't going to let her do this to herself.

"I have to save everyone…I have to save him… save his brother" came her muffled cry from his chest as she snuggled deeper "help me" she cried softly as she held Riven tighter.

**Delilah I can promise you that by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same... and you're to blame…**

"Musa…I promise you…I will protect you" Riven said as he buried his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent.

"But please Musa…don't leave me…don't go away" Riven said softly

**Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me **

"What?" Musa asked a little confused and shocked as she looked into Riven's eyes, she had never noticed how soft they where or how good it felt to be held like this before.

His muscular arms made her feel save and warm, something she hadn't felt in a while.

**Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do… you know it's all because of you… **

"Make me a promise…" he said looking at her with a serious face "that you will stay here…with me when this is all over" he said with a small smile as he brought his right hand to her face "don't go away…don't leave me" Riven said as he gently cupped her face in his left hand, slowly wiping away her tears as his fingers gently caressed her lips _'crap…I think I'm going to kiss her'_ he thought with an inner smirk.

**We can do whatever we want to…**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you… this one's for you **

"…I promise" she said gently with a teary smile _'only you can make me act this way'_ she thought as she hugged him tightly trying to avoid looking at his parted lips.

"Musa…"Riven said with a light blush on his cheeks

"Right! Tell anyone this and die!!" she threatened playfully with a shake of her fist.

"Of course" he smiled and he raised her chin and softly kissed her on the lips

**Oh it's what you do to me… oh it's what you do to me … oh what you do to me…oh it's what you do to me… **

'_It will be our little secret'_ he thought as he pulled away from a very shocked Musa.

'_I will protect you Musa…I won't let them get you'_ he thought while looking into Musa's dark blue eyes.

------------To be continued…-------------------------

Soo tell me what you guys think then! I thought I'd give you this ending for the long wait lol and be sure to check out my other story "French Class" just one chappie now but I'm finishing up the next set. Anyways hope you like it! I know it could have been better but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! (Cries) lol


End file.
